I Will Hold My Destiny
by Yumeko Tenshino
Summary: Usagi wants to make her own decisons, she wants to leave the shadow of Serenity. But first she has to face Chibi Usa and save Mamoru from the jaws of an unknown enemy. Can she recollect herself and do it?
1. Big Confession! Usagi's True Feelings!

I have edited the story so that you all can understand. I have changed all the Japanese words to English except for the most basic ones like senshi or henshin. Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I'll never forget you, Odango." He had said before he had left earth. Usagi looked at the sky. The stars were so beautiful. A tear went down her cheek.  
  
"I won't forget you either, Seiya-kun." She whispered to the stars.  
  
"Usa?" she heard Mamoru. She wiped her cheek and turned around with a smile on her face, revealing nothing but happiness.  
  
*********************************************************** TWO YEARS LATER  
  
10:33 PM, Thursday  
  
"Is Hotaru asleep?" Haruka asked Michiru as she sat down on the couch with popcorn.  
  
"Yeah," Michiru said, "But she was having bad dreams again."  
  
"About what?" Haruka asked as she popped a movie into the VHS.  
  
"She wouldn't say," Michiru replied, "What movie?"  
  
"Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla," Haruka grinned.  
  
"Yuck," Michiru commented but she didn't leave, just sat there and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tired?" Haruka asked, "How was the practice for the concert?"  
  
"The concert with the star lights was easier compared to today!" Michiru replied. Haruka put her arm around Michiru and nuzzled her cheek through her long hair. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could it be at this hour?" Michiru got up but Haruka stopped her.  
  
"Let me see." Haruka said and went to the door. She opened the door to find Minako and Usagi, only Usagi was sobbing and Minako was holding her.  
  
"What..." Haruka said.  
  
"I didn't know where else to go." Minako explained, "Rei-chan and Ami-chan went to Mako-chan's tournament at the mountains." Haruka supported Usagi and brought her inside where Michiru stood. Usagi sat on the couch, sobbing like crazy.  
  
"What is wrong?" Michiru asked Minako. Usagi answered instead.  
  
"That selfish idiot!" she gasped, "I can't believe I ever thought I loved him!"  
  
"Who?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Mamoru" Minako spat, without adding the san, "He broke her heart, right on the phone!"  
  
"What?" Haruka and Michiru both said.  
  
"He called my house. Usagi was staying over tonight and he calls her and tells her that he is leaving her. For another girl." Minako explained.  
  
"How terrible..." Michiru said.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan," Haruka said, "He will come back..." she was cut off by Usagi.  
  
"I don't care if he comes back or not!" Usagi yelled, "I have done so much gave up so much for our future and he ends it with one call! Everyone has made so many sacrifices for our future and he goes and throws it away in the trash!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I am saying that I am Tsukino Usagi. The shadow of Princess Serenity was born inside me!" she cried harder, "Tsukino Usagi was supposed to live up to her dreams, but she became a shadow instead, a shadow of Princess Serenity. Well I've had enough! No more Princess Serenity! Now I will live and I will follow my dreams and they will not include Crystal Tokyo or Chiba Mamoru or Sailor Moon or." she broke down, "Or Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan!" Minako sat down next to her and gave her a half hug. Haruka and Michiru just stood there.  
  
"If that is what you want, I won't stop you." Michiru said. Haruka stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-chan," Minako said, "I am your friend and I will support whatever decision you make. If you say no more senshi, it will be no more senshi."  
  
"I understand," Haruka said after a moment of silence. Michiru looked at her, Minako sighed. After a while Usagi stopped crying.  
  
"Let's go, Usagi-chan." Minako said, "Bye." Usagi got up with her. She had a blank expression on.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Haruka asked.  
  
"It's ok, I brought my car." Minako told her, "Thanks." Minako stayed back while Usagi walked out the door, "You will watch out for her, right?" she asked them.  
  
"Yes," Michiru said and Haruka nodded. She left.  
  
"That was..." Haruka started.  
  
"Crazy, weird, bad, wrong, what?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I don't know," Haruka said. Michiru sighed and sat down, followed by Haruka. Haruka put her arm around the distressed girl and hugged her. They heard a scream.  
  
"Hotaru!" Michiru said and they both got up and ran to her room. Hotaru sat in the room, wrapped in her blanket. When Michiru entered, she looked up. Her face was pale and her lips blue, as if she was cold.  
  
"Hotaru!" Haruka and Michiru sat on each side of her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's coming!" Hotaru said in a trembling voice, "She is here!"  
  
"Who is here?" Haruka asked holding Hotaru.  
  
"I don't know..." she cried onto Haruka shirt then she fainted.  
  
"That was no dream...it was a reality." Michiru said, her eyes wide, "I felt something too."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
10:59 PM, Thursday  
  
Two crows flew into a room and landed on the floor next to a sleeping figure with dark hair. The sleeping girl suddenly woke up, breathing hard. She looked at the crows.  
  
"Phobos, Deimos..." Rei whispered, "What are you doing here? Did you feel that too?" The crows stared at her, silently.  
  
"Someone evil..." she whispered. The crows flew away. A girl with blue hair moved.  
  
"What's wrong Rei-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, Ami-chan, nothing." Ami went back to sleep and Rei lay down, trying to remember what she actually felt.  
  
***************************************************  
  
1:22 PM, Friday  
  
"You what?" Taiki stared at Seiya.  
  
"You heard me." Seiya smiled.  
  
"I can't believe they are letting us go." Yaten said. He was sitting on a couch looking up at the ceiling. Taiki was holding a book. Seiya was smiling.  
  
"Insane," Taiki commented, "You are insane! Why do you care for her so much when she discarded you like a..."  
  
"Shut up!" Seiya said, "As long as she is happy, it doesn't matter. Anyway, we'll leave tomorrow. So get ready, k?"  
  
"You idiot," Yaten told him.  
  
"Pardon?" Seiya looked at him, "You got a problem?"  
  
"You know what my problem is." Yaten said.  
  
"Anyway..." Seiya said, "There are certain restrictions though. We can't transform anymore."  
  
"I see." Taiki said, "So Yaten, are you going?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
"Ok, then, it's settled!" Seiya said, "I am going to go see Kakyuu-hime and tell her we are going. See you, guys!" and with that he left the room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
1:24 PM, Saturday  
  
Makoto got ready so she could go and pick up the others. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was worried about Usagi. Minako told her what had happened and all of the sudden Usagi wanted to go on a picnic. She sighed and looked at the Henshin pen in her hand. She respected Usagi's decision so she put it away in the closet.  
  
1:26 PM, Saturday  
  
Ami sat cross-legged on the floor. She closed the book that was open in front of her, sighed and got up. Luna watched her. Ami went to her bedside table and took the Henshin pen. She stared at it for a minute, then tossed it in a bag and placed the bag under her bed.  
  
1:45 PM, Saturday  
  
Minako looked at Artemis and sighed. She took her Henshin pen and gave it to him.  
  
"Here you go," she said.  
  
"Mina..." he said.  
  
"I told Usagi-chan that there would be no more senshi, so there." She said and left the room  
  
"Goodbye, senshi of love." She whispered before she left the house.  
  
2:00 PM, Saturday  
  
Rei looked into the fire. A horn sounded outside. She knew Makoto was here. She sighed and got up. Phobos and Deimos landed on each of her shoulders. Phobos had her Henshin pen in his beak.  
  
"I don't want it anymore, Phobos." She told the crow. They stared at her silently, and flew away.  
  
2:15 PM, Saturday  
  
Usagi changed into a pair of overalls. School would start in a couple of weeks and she wanted to enjoy her self. She looked at her dressing table and saw her Henshin compact. She took it and put it inside a drawer. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. It was a new day for her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
2:30 PM, Saturday  
  
Haruka picked up the newspaper and sipped a glass of juice. Her eyes went wide and she almost spitted her juice out. She read the headline again just to make sure. They still said the same thing:  
  
THE STARLIGHTS RETURN: The famous trio arrived to Tokyo this morning from America.  
  
"Michiru!" she called. She went to the kitchen where Michiru was sweeping.  
  
"Something wrong?" Michiru asked with a smile.  
  
"Look, here." Haruka handed her the newspaper. Michiru's eyes went wide as she looked at the paper.  
  
"Well, that's something, don't you think?" Michiru asked handing the newspaper back. Haruka narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It's suspicious," she said, "He comes back yet again at a time when she needs someone to hold her." Michiru nodded.  
  
"You still don't trust them, do you?" Michiru asked Haruka.  
  
"No." Haruka replied, bitterness in her voice. "I don't think I ever will."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
There! Hope you all liked it. I changed all that was asked of me and soon enough the second chapter will be up, and this time I promise it will be Japanese free. Thanks again. 


	2. True Feelings! Her Love Has Returned!

Yumeko: Here is the second chapter. I am very sorry for not including Mamoru's point of view in the last one. I kind of forgot about him. *sweat drops and laughs nervously*  
  
Mamoru: How dare you forget about me...I am the second main character...Usako's true love!  
  
Yumeko: *grows giant and picks him up* Not in this one, no you aren't. *Replaces him with Seiya* There that looks much better.  
  
Seiya: Hey! I was having a concert! How dare you?  
  
Yumeko: *Suddenly typing fast* Shush! I am trying to type the second chapter!  
  
Seiya: So what...Oh now what! Anyway! Hope you all enjoy this!  
  
Mamoru: *crying* What about me?  
  
Taiki and Yaten pop out of nowhere and whack him on the head.  
  
Mamoru: *_*  
  
Yaten: Much better.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
7:30 PM, Saturday  
  
Usagi decided to walk home. She left Makoto's apartment and walked down. The picnic was not so great. All the girls were really tensed. She decided to take the way through the market. She walked slowly looking around and enjoying herself. She heard screaming. She looked over and realized that someone popular was around. She decided to stay and see who it was. She walked toward the crowd and tried to see.  
  
7:34 PM, Saturday  
  
"Look, there!" Taiki whispered and nudged Seiya. Seiya looked over and saw his angel. His heart soared into the sky and he saw that she was trying to look but not look too interested. He walked back toward the private rooms took the backdoor out. On his way he put on his sunglasses and put on a jacket along with a baseball cap. Then he ran out to meet her. She was walking toward the backside probably trying to peek like the first time she did.  
  
"Odango," Seiya called, "You are not allowed to go there." She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him. Her eyes were wide, and her hand was a fist on the base of her throat.  
  
"Hi!" he said and took a step toward her. She shook her head suddenly then she turned and ran.  
  
"Odango!" he called which was a mistake because than a bunch of girls flocked around him and all chance of chasing after her vanished.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
9:14 PM, Saturday  
  
"So what are you saying?" Haruka asked Michiru.  
  
"Well, it's clear. No Sailor Moon means no Crystal Tokyo. If there is no Crystal Tokyo, Pluto should know. It's funny she isn't here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Perfectly." she replied, "I do not understand what is going on."  
  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru came out of her room and threw her arms around Michiru. "Look what I did!" she showed Michiru a picture, a picture that looked a lot like sailor moon.  
  
"That's nice." Michiru was distracted so she didn't pay much attention.  
  
"An evil will hurt her," Hotaru said, "and a light will come to heal her. Her true love will show. If we truly believe in her, we shouldn't be terrified of anything. Darkness has to balance with light after all."  
  
"Excuse me?" Haruka looked at her.  
  
"The light!" Hotaru said, "No one must interfere! It will heal her." Hotaru just got up and left the room.  
  
"I hate it when she gives out those funny premonitions." Haruka said, "Can't she jut interpret them too?"  
  
"She's just 9, Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed, "But I wonder what she meant."  
  
"Evil will hurt her...light will heal...true love will show...darkness balances with light... " Haruka mused, "That sounds just baffling, huh?" she looked at Michiru.  
  
"I don't know." Michiru sighed, "We have to figure out what it means."  
  
"Not again!" Haruka sighed too.  
  
***************************************************  
  
3:17 PM, Sunday.  
  
Usagi has spent the whole Sunday at the Hikawa shrine. She didn't know why but it was so peaceful and nice. She didn't even fight with Rei that much. She walked down the street through the park. There were clouds in the sky and even though it was daytime, it was dark. She heard thunder and shivered. Thunder always reminded her of all the bad things in her life. And now there was no Mamoru for her to run to. She walked faster but suddenly it started to pour. She sighed. Suddenly she realized that rain wasn't so bad at all. It felt like pure bliss to her. She raised her face to the sky and suddenly she forgot all her troubles. She walked to the grass and took off her shoes and then she spun in the rain.  
  
3:20 PM, Sunday  
  
Seiya walked down in the rain. He had checked the Tsukino house but she wasn't there. Either she got her own place or she moved in with Mamoru. He sighed. He didn't understand why she ran away though. Did she hate him or worse, was she married now. He didn't know. There was no chance for him to find her now. Suddenly he saw her, dancing in the rain. Her skirt was stuck to her legs and her shoes were off. Her golden pigtails swung around her, creating a halo. She looked like a fairy. Seiya watched her spin. Lightning struck followed by thunder and she suddenly stopped. All of the sudden she turned around and faced him.  
  
Usagi stared at the figure watching her. It was Seiya, she could tell. The long hair and that cocky posture were very unique. She wanted to run to him, but she didn't move. Her heart thudded louder than the tip tap of the rain. And it thudded faster with every step he took toward her. Suddenly he wasn't so far away anymore. He was standing right in front of her. Consciously she raised her hand and he put his hand against hers. Then he linked their fingers together. Usagi could feel his breath on her forehead. Seiya looked at her. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He leaned down to come eye level with her but she raised her face toward him and suddenly he was very close to her mouth. All sense left him and he wanted to kiss her. He leaned down farther and was so close to her lips when suddenly she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. His heart stung. Why was he so foolish? Why did he always think that she could be his?  
  
"Odango." he whispered and thunder struck again. She suddenly hugged him and clung to his chest. Her shoulders started to heave.  
  
"Oh, Odango, what is the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I....don't....like thunder." She said between sobs. He hugged her closer and whispered to her that it would be ok. She only cried harder. She put on her shoes after a while. It was still pouring.  
  
"I have to go, bye, Seiya-kun." She said and turned around when Seiya grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I'll walk you." He said.  
  
"It's ok," she said.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Ok," she smiled.  
  
"Lead the way." He smiled and put his arm around her. Thunder striked once more and she flinched. He pulled her a bit closer and she snuggled against him. He sighed. It seemed like they were the only two people in the world.  
  
"Seiya-kun?" she said in a small voice, "Why did you come back? I mean....well you know how there is nothing here for you...I am happy you are here...but why did you come back...I mean is there someone special that you came back for?" Seiya stared at her.  
  
Usagi's heart thudded in her chest. She had basically just asked him if he still loved her. She felt like running away like she had before because it was so hard to be with him and not tell him that she loved him. She looked everywhere but at him because she knew he was staring at her.  
  
"There is someone special." He said quietly.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked him slowly.  
  
"An angel," he replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She doesn't love me though because she is destined to be with someone else. I gave up on her ages ago cause I want to see her happy. You do know who I am talking about Odango, ne?" Usagi didn't answer so he didn't talk to her anymore. They finally reached an apartment.  
  
"Is this your own place?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she gave him another smile, "Got it a couple a months ago."  
  
"Impressive." He remarked.  
  
"I have my own job too. Since it's summer I don't work on weekends but when school starts I will work weekdays part time and weekends too."  
  
"Wow!" he said, "You've really gotten independent."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she entered the elevator, "The girls are not to far behind, each of them with their own place and jobs."  
  
They both stood quietly in the elevator, each nervous in their own way. Seiya's arm was still around her and she was still half hugging him. When they arrived on her floor, he let her go. She opened her apartment and went straight to a closet. Seiya watched her feet make wet footprints. She tossed a towel at him.  
  
"Here," she said, "I will get you something dry." She wrapped a towel around herself too. Then she went inside. Seiya entered her living room. It was adorned with cute things. On a shelf there were various books. He raised an eyebrow at them. Books just didn't go along with Usagi. On the desk beside the shelf there were picture frames. One showed Usagi with the rest of the girls. He looked at the familiar faces of Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei. There was this girl there that he didn't recognize though, a girl with pink hair and a sweet face. She had pointy odangos like Usagi and a sweet smile like her too. In a way she resembled the mysterious Chibichibi. Usagi had her arms around her. Next to the picture was a picture of Usagi with Haruka and Michiru. He stared at Haruka, the over-protective blond, who had been nothing but harsh to him. In the picture she was smiling, something Seiya thought wasn't possible without her lips cracking first. He looked at the other pictures. One was Usagi with the sweet Hotaru and the mysterious Setsuna. But the last one kind of provoked him. It was Mamoru with Usagi, his arm around her protectively. His smiling face taunted Seiya as if saying that Usagi was his. Seiya narrowed his eyes at it and suddenly Usagi broke the trance. She picked up the picture and put it inside her handbag, which was sitting on the corner of the table. He stared at her dumbfounded. She smiled nervously.  
  
"Since it bothers you and all." She said to him ruefully. He nodded. She had changed into a pink tank top and blue jeans. She tossed a pair of clothes at him and slipped on a jacket to cover her bare shoulders. He knew very well that the clothes she had tossed at him were Mamoru's, but he still looked at her, his eyes questioning.  
  
"Uh...they're my dad's...from a time he visited...I hope they fit." She lied. He got up to go and change. After he left to change she looked out the window. It was so dark. She walked back to the table and took out the picture she had put away.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," she whispered, "I don't know if I still love you or if I hate you now?" she opened a drawer and put the picture there, facedown. Then she looked outside again.  
  
"'Fair is foul, and foul is fair.'" She heard Seiya and turned around. She leaned back against the table and raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"You never paid attention in class, did you Odango?" he asked, "Shakespeare. It means that the day is happy but the weather is bad." He sat down on the couch.  
  
"So tell me, Odango." He started in a teasing tone, "How do you get food around here? I mean, you know, since you can't cook."  
  
"I can cook as well as any ordinary person, Seiya-kun." She replied.  
  
"Ordinary?" he raised an eyebrow, "Odango and Ordinary don't go together. I mean ordinary people don't eat three ice cream cones in five minutes, they don't sleep in class and then rely on their smart friend to help them out, they don't fall down every two blocks taking down anyone near them..."  
  
"Ha ha ha!" she said, "So Seiya-kun, how come you came back?"  
  
"Can't stay away from all my screaming fans," he winked at her and she blushed, "One fan in particular."  
  
"I was never your 'fan'" she said sitting down beside them.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you!" he faked annoyance and she blushed deeper.  
  
"Is Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun back too?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "I'll tell them you were eager to see them." He laughed when she blushed yet again.  
  
"Seiya-kun!" she said, embarrassed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
3:21 PM, Sunday  
  
"My plan has worked. Now all I need is to keep things this way." A woman in a dark blue dress who was sitting in Mamoru's apartment laughed. Her face was dark.  
  
"As long as Sailor Moon doesn't interfere, that is." A man in a dark cloak stood by the window looking at the tainted weather outside, his face hidden by a hood.  
  
"She won't" the woman said, "She's too weak. She won't be able to face the man who dumped her so cruelly again now."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" the man asked.  
  
"Trust me," the woman said, "Everything will go according to plan and soon we will rule the future. As long as I have the prince under my control, I can make him do anything."  
  
In the bedroom on a crumpled bed lay an unconscious Mamoru. His face was pale. Suddenly his eyes fluttered.  
  
"Usako..." he whispered and fell into the world of nothingness again.  
  
************************************************************  
  
4:05 PM, Sunday  
  
"Where should we go first?" a gray kitten with a crescent moon on her forehead asked the girl whose shoulder she sat on.  
  
"I want to see Hotaru-chan first!" the girl with her pink hair in pointy odangos said, an umbrella in her hand, "It's been so long since I was last here. I wonder how everyone is."  
  
"Don't forget your mission, though." The kitten said.  
  
"I won't." the girl said, smiling. "No let's go find our friends!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Mamoru: Let me get this straight...You made me half dead!  
  
Yumeko: *smirks* Too bad.  
  
Seiya: I liked my part...Odango and me...  
  
Mamoru: Hey! Watch your tongue! That's my girlfriend you are talking about!  
  
Yumeko: *picks up the phone and calls someone* Hi! Serena Tsunami (another author on Fan fic)! Could you please send your dog over...thanks!  
  
A puppy appears out of nowhere.  
  
Yumeko: *points at Mamoru* Go girl!  
  
Mamoru: *runs around in circles* No fair!  
  
Yumeko: Hey! I am the author! I can make you walk in a blizzard without your shoes and throw some wolves after you, so watch it.  
  
Mamoru: Sorry!!!!!!!! *still running*  
  
Seiya: What would all the Mamoru fans would say?  
  
Yumeko: Ooops! *sweat drops* Sorry! But this is so much fun. I hope you guys liked it.  
  
Mamoru: *still, still running* Help please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sailor Moon!!!! Help!!!!!  
  
Usagi: Oh Mamo-chan! But I gave up being a Sailor Senshi!  
  
Mamoru: *_*  
  
Usagi: But I hope everyone liked the story. Ummm, Yumeko, I think that is enough typing for today.  
  
Yumeko: *sweat drops* Sorry! I'll stop. I was just carried away... Seiya, Usagi, Mamoru: STOP ALREADY!  
  
Yumeko: Ok, ok. Bye. 


	3. Usagi's Torn! ChibiUsa's Outrage Part 1

Yumeko: Gosh! It's the third chapter but I am making mistakes. I wanted to make Seiya and Usagi spend Valentine day together but I made this during summer vacation! *Starts crying*  
  
Seiya: Ah! That noise! Shut up already! You can make something else good happen. You can send us somewhere special and have fun or something.  
  
Yumeko: *still crying* But I wanted Seiya and Usagi to go out on Valentine so that Seiya will kind of figure out that she has broken up with Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: Why not make Usako just say it?  
  
Yumeko: *sniff* that is dumb!  
  
Mamoru: Why are my ideas always dumb?  
  
Yumeko: I don't know! *Wailing again*  
  
Yaten: Shut up! You have the most high-pitched voice in the world!  
  
Yumeko: No I don't!  
  
Yaten: Prove it!  
  
Yumeko: Fine, I will! *Starts rubbing her hands together mischievously* you will regret that you challenged me. But all the same enjoy the story and R&R please! Thanks for all the reviews so far. They really keep me going!  
  
Yaten: *Mumbling to himself* what have I gotten myself into?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
4:15 pm, Sunday.  
  
Haruka sat down on the couch.  
  
"Michiru!" she called. Michiru walked out of Hotaru's room.  
  
"Something wrong?" Michiru asked.  
  
"How long?" Haruka asked, "Can't you hurry up with her homework? I want to go see what is up with the Three Lights?"  
  
"Why hurry?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I just want to catch them before they meet one of the girls."  
  
"I see," Michiru smiled, "In other words you just want to meet Seiya before he meets Usagi."  
  
"Oh well," Haruka shrugged, "Same difference."  
  
"Well I'll try to finish, ok?"  
  
"Good." Michiru walked back into Hotaru's room. Haruka stared at the blank screen. She actually did trust them but still worried. How could she not after they protected Usagi in the battle with Galaxia? She sighed. She had to go ask them why they were here. Maybe it was a new enemy. If it was, this wasn't so good because of the conflict between Usagi and...  
  
DING-DONG (Yumeko: eeek! The bell really sounds stupid doesn't it?)  
  
Haruka's thoughts were broken. She got up to see who it was. Opening the door she didn't find anyone until she looked down...  
  
"Ch...Chibi-Usa?" she said, her eyes wide with surprise. *What the hell is she doing here? But how can she be here after what happened?* Haruka's mind raced.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Sure!" Haruka regained her posture and moved aside, "Hotaru! Michiru! Come here! We have a visitor!" Haruka watched Chibi-Usa walk in followed by Diana.  
  
"Princess Uranus!" Diana exclaimed.  
  
(Haruka: *sweat drops* -_- PRINCESS?)  
  
"Please Diana," Haruka smiled, "Don't call me princess."  
  
"Ok, Haruka-sama!" Diana said and followed Chibi-Usa. Michiru walked out with Hotaru. Her eyes went wide when she saw Chibi-Usa. Hotaru smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed equally happy and they hugged.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan! You came back! Come! Come to my room and then we can talk!" Hotaru said, her homework forgotten.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Michiru said, "Chibi-Usa! Is there a reason why you are here?"  
  
"Yes!" Chibi-Usa said, "Pluto and my mother both send me here! They said that I have to 'clean up some unfinished business'" she made a face, "Those were Pluto's words."  
  
"Queen Serenity said that we have to find out on our own why we are here!" Diana said, "I am not sure what is wrong but along with Sailor Moon and the others we are sure to find out!" At this Haruka and Michiru exchanged a worried look, which was gone before Chibi-Usa could catch it.  
  
"That's good!" Michiru said, "Hotaru? Haruka and I are going out for a walk. We'll see you later. Don't open the door for strangers, ok? And if you need us, call us on the cell phone, ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Hotaru smiled. She had stayed alone before and she didn't mind. She was quite capable of taking care of herself. Haruka and Michiru left quietly, a worried look in their eyes, which Hotaru caught. Hotaru also wondered why they would go for a 'walk' while it was raining. She didn't say anything only grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand and dragged her into her room.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" was the last thing Haruka heard before she closed the door behind her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
4:15 pm, Sunday  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Yaten exclaimed, aggravated.  
  
"Probably found Usagi-chan." Taiki smiled, "He can be so stupid at times. We have to go for the interview in less than an hour."  
  
"He turned off his cell-phone too!" Yaten looked outside, "It's raining so hard outside. Reminds me of some bad days..." A phone rang. Yaten and Taiki both looked at it.  
  
"Go on!" Taiki said. Yaten went a picked up the phone.  
  
"Yaten-kuuuuuuuun!" a high-pitched voice almost blasted his ear off.  
  
"Minako," he sighed, "How are you?" Taiki laughed silently. Yaten gave him a death glare.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you are back?" she asked.  
  
"Well now you know." He said.  
  
"So we were wondering if you and Taiki and Seiya wanted to get together some where!"  
  
"Who are we?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Well, let's see. Me, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Luna!" Yaten laughed.  
  
"Sorry I am busy and so is Taiki." He said.  
  
"Oh!" Minako said, obviously disappointed, "What about Seiya?"  
  
"He would be busy too if he was here," Yaten said, "But he went wandering off by himself somewhere this morning."  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came shrieking voices.  
  
"Sorry, Yaten-kun, we are on the speaker phone." Yaten put a finger on his temple and sighed. Taiki was laughing again.  
  
"I have to go. Bye, Luna." He said to a bunch of shrieking voices.  
  
"Bye, Yaten-kun! I hope to see you later!" Came Luna's voice and Artemis's wail could be heard in the back. He hung up.  
  
"Still as crazy as they used to be!" Yaten muttered. Taiki laughed his head off.  
  
(Yaten: *muttering under his breath* I'll get you Yumeko for giving me this headache!)  
  
The phone rang once again.  
  
"Ah! I am not getting it!" Yaten said.  
  
"Should we just let it ring?" Taiki asked.  
  
"No!" Yaten said, "Just in case it is someone important, you go pick it up." Taiki got up and walked to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"So you are all back." Came a strange voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Tenou Haruka." Haruka said, "Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"I see." Yaten looked at Taiki at the sudden change of tone, "What do you want?"  
  
"We want to see you." Haruka said, "All three of you."  
  
"That would be a problem," Taiki said, "Considering that it is raining outside and we have things to do. Plus Seiya isn't here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Wandered off somewhere this morning and still isn't back." Taiki said, "Is that it?"  
  
"Damn," Haruka muttered, "Ok then, I want to see you tomorrow. When can you be free?"  
  
"I don't know." Taiki said, "If you give me your phone number, I will call you and tell you." Haruka reluctantly gave her number to Taiki who wrote it down and then put it in his pocket. Then she hung up without saying another word.  
  
"Very rude." Taiki said hanging up too, "But that's what I expected."  
  
"Who was it?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Haruka." Taiki said. Then he told Yaten what she wanted.  
  
"Damn!" Yaten said, "What is her problem anyway?"  
  
"Don't worry Yaten." Taiki said, "She's only doing her job. If I remember well she is supposed to take care of 'intruders from outer space.'" Yaten stayed quite. Taiki stared outside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
4:35 pm, Sunday.  
  
"I should be leaving." Seiya told Usagi.  
  
"But it's raining outside!" Usagi said, "Wait until it lets up, ok?" Seiya sighed. He didn't want to leave but he had a meeting.  
  
"What the heck!" he exclaimed. Usagi looked at him, surprised. He took out his cell phone and called someone.  
  
"Hi! This is Seiya Kuo. I am sorry I won't be able to make it for the meeting at five today. Please cancel it and accept my apologies. Thank you." He turned the cell phone off. "Stupid answering machine," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Oh Seiya I am so sorry!" Usagi said, "I didn't know you had a meeting..."  
  
"It's ok, Odango." Seiya said, "Anything for you. Besides those meeting are so boring! School is excited compared to them." Usagi giggled.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked, "I can make you something..."  
  
"No...Thanks anyway...." his stomach growled.  
  
"Liar!" she giggled again then she got up and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she pulled him up but then let his hand go and blushed. This time he laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You know what?" he leaned in close and made her blush further, as if that was possible.  
  
"What?" she backed away a bit.  
  
"You look really hot when you blush." He whispered. She backed away.  
  
"Uh, so what do you want to eat?" she said laughing nervously, "Let's...uh go to the kitchen now, ok?" They walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Odango?" he asked, "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" I mean that is if you are free..."  
  
"Are you free?" she asked looking into the fridge.  
  
"I can make time." He said.  
  
"My job ends at 5 pm. I will be free after that." She said. Seiya nodded. He looked at the kitchen wall at a calendar decorated by little bunnies and moons. He looked at Usagi who was busy getting plates out of a cupboard.  
  
"Are you sure you have no plans tomorrow?" Seiya asked, his mind thinking of Mamoru.  
  
"I am sure..." Usagi thought and suddenly realized that the in the old days Mamoru might have taken her out...she shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind of Mamoru. "No, Seiya." She said, "No plans!"  
  
"Ok!" he said and looked at the cake she put in front of him, "Then I will pick you up at 6, ok? Is this a strawberry short cake?"  
  
"Ok and yes." Usagi said, "Mako-chan helped me make it."  
  
"You made it?" Seiya asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Yes!" she said putting a plate on the table and sitting down. Seiya sat across from her.  
  
"If I die when I eat it..." Seiya started, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Seiya!" she said and giggled, "I am not that bad." Seiya smiled at her tenderly and watched her put a piece of cake on his plate. He felt very happy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5:00 pm, Sunday  
  
"Where the hell is Seiya?" Yaten asked. The interviewer looked at him oddly.  
  
"Well, Seiya-san called earlier and cancelled his interview." She said to them.  
  
"He could have told us!" Taiki said. Yaten shook his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5:00 pm, Sunday  
  
"So Chibi-Usa-chan, are you going to see Usagi?" Hotaru asked eagerly.  
  
"I was today," Chibi-Usa said and looked out at the rain outside, "But since it is raining I will go tomorrow. You don't mind if I stay here tonight, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Hotaru said, "It will be a slumber party." She made a cute face, "I wish I didn't have school tomorrow...Oh no! I have homework!"  
  
"Ah!" Chibi-Usa said, "School always gets in the way! That reminds me! My mom said that when I come here I should go to school and continue my studies!" Chibi-Usa watched Hotaru take her homework out. They heard the door open.  
  
"We are back!" Michiru voice rang out. Soon Haruka and Michiru walked into Hotaru's room.  
  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, you don't mind if Chibi-Usa stays here tonight, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Haruka said.  
  
"Yes as long as you finish your homework and don't stay up late." Michiru added waving her finger at Hotaru.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww!" Chibi-Usa and Hotaru said at the same time. Haruka laughed.  
  
"Don't stay up late!" Michiru said and they left the room.  
  
"Aren't you worried about her?" Haruka asked when they entered their room.  
  
"About who?" Michiru asked, "Chibi-Usa or Usagi?"  
  
"Both." Haruka sat down on the bed and took her jacket off. She sprawled on the bed. Michiru picked up her jacket.  
  
"Can't you ever hang this?" she asked.  
  
"What are you here for then?" Haruka smiled then she became serious, "How can she come back?"  
  
"I think I know." Michiru said fingering the jacket on the hanger, "Did you drop something on this?"  
  
"I don't know," Haruka said, "How then?"  
  
"Pluto once told me." Michiru started, "She said that our timeline and Chibi-Usa's timeline and two different ones. Things that happen here don't necessarily affect that dimension usually. Like what is happening now. Or sometimes it may seem to us that things are messing up, but if we let them happen, eventually they will return to the way they were before. So either this doesn't really affects the other timeline or this is meant to happen in order for Crystal Tokyo to exist." She was standing by the closet. Haruka got up and looked at her.  
  
"So basically we still aren't sure what is happening and we still can't be sure that Usagi would go back to Mamoru-san." Haruka said.  
  
"Yes, basically." Michiru said and sat down beside Haruka.  
  
"Well that really helps," Haruka said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Don't worry Haruka," Michiru said, "We'll figure it out." Then she stared at Haruka shirt.  
  
"You did spill something!" Michiru said, "There is a stain on your shirt too."  
  
"Ah, what the heck!" Haruka fell back on the bed, "I don't care!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5:43 pm, Monday  
  
Usagi rushed around trying to get ready. She wanted to look nice for when Seiya was coming over. This was her first date after the break-up and she wanted to forget all about Mamoru and just have fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5:53 pm, Monday  
  
Chibi-Usa was very surprised that Usagi had her own place now. She had just hypnotized Usagi family again and found out. She ran toward the given address because she wanted to see Usagi really bad. Diana wasn't with her because she went off to look for Artemis and Luna since Chibi-Usa found out that Luna lived with Ami now. Poor Luna! Ikuko had said that Usagi's apartment owner allowed no animals but Usagi sometimes sneaked Luna in still. When she reached the building, she got even more excited.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yumeko: Eeek! I tried to upload this and it got cut off! So I am making this part one of chapter 3. Too bad I guess. I can't believe I am realizing this after one whole day! Sheesh! Oh well! Hope it works this time. 


	4. Usagi's Torn! ChibiUsa's Outrage Part 2

Yumeko: There. Second part of chapter 3! WHOO! That was hard! Not! Anyway guys, I hop you enjoy it! And oh yeah! I wrote another story and I just need a bit of opinions on it! So just go check it out and tell me if I should continue it or not, k? Thanx!  
  
************************************************************************ 5:55 pm, Monday  
  
Seiya looked at the building and than looked at his watch. He was early but that was ok. He went in. Inside a girl was waiting for the elevator. When he looked at her, he realized that he somehow knew her. But he couldn't recall where.  
  
"Hi!" he said to her, "I am sorry, but I think I have seen you before."  
  
"Oh, hello!" she faced him completely, "I don't remember meeting you."  
  
"Oh..." Seiya mind raced. *She resembles Chibichibi...Oh yeah! There was a picture of her in Odango's house! *  
  
"I haven't met you but I have seen your picture," he told her as they entered the elevator, "By any chance do you know Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
"Yes." The girl looked at him, "I am her cousin and I am here to visit her. I am Chibi-Usa!"  
  
"Oh!" he sad, "I am a friend of Odango. I am Seiya Kuo."  
  
"Why do you call her Odango?" she asked and wrinkled her nose, "Only Mamo- chan calls her that. But maybe you don't know what I am talking about."  
  
"I am sorry," he said, "By the way it's nice to meet you. You resemble Usagi a lot, you know. It's easy to tell that you are related."  
  
"Thanks!" she smiled, "so are you going to see Usagi to give her some homework or something?"  
  
"No, well, why did you ask?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Well, then why else?" Chibi-Usa asked. The elevator dinged and they both got out.  
  
"How about for a date?" Seiya asked as they walked down.  
  
"That's funny," she laughed, "Usagi would never date anyone but Mamo-chan. They have been together for 6 years and I know that they are going to get married. You probably don't know her well."  
  
"Ok," Seiya said. The girl was strange. She was so sure of what she had said. They reached Usagi's door. There was a cute bunny hanging on the door. Chibi-Usa rang the bell. A minute later...  
  
"Seiya! I am so sorry but I am not ready yet..." Usagi said as soon as she opened the door but stopped when she saw Chibi-Usa. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" she said and kneeled down to come eye level, "You came back! But, how, why?"  
  
"Can't I come to visit my cousin?" Chibi-Usa asked aware of Seiya standing there.  
  
"Come in." Usagi said, "Both of you!" They walked in. Chibi-Usa was surprised. Why was Usagi inviting this strange man in? Now they couldn't talk about why Chibi-Usa was really here! When they got in, Seiya sat down along with Chibi-Usa on the couch. Usagi sat down too.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, how come you are here?" Usagi asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"I...Usagi I can't..." Chibi-Usa stared at Seiya.  
  
"It's ok, Chibi-Usa," Usagi told her, "He knows about Sailor Moon and everyone else."  
  
"How?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Usagi said.  
  
"Does he know that I am Chibi-Moon?" Chibi-Usa asked. (Yumeko: -_- now he does.)  
  
"Well, now he does!" Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa said, her voice panicky, "He said you are going on a date with him...is it true?"  
  
"I...yes, it's true." Usagi said, a tear trickling down.  
  
"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa screamed, "How could you say that! Are you cheating Mamo- chan and..." Before she could continue, Usagi grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"I am so sorry, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi said, "I wish you weren't here to hear this! I wish that you never came for once. But you have to find out sooner or later! The truth is that Mamoru broke up with me! And let me tell you another truth! I don't love him anymore. Please try and understand." All the while she said this tears ran down her face. Chibi-Usa eyes also started to water. She shook her head and broke away from Usagi. Seiya stared at the pair, shocked.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Chibi-Usa yelled, "You lie! Mamo-chan would never do that! He would never do that to me! It's all his fault!" she pointed at Seiya.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, please." Usagi pleaded, reaching for Chibi-Usa, "It's not his fault!"  
  
"I don't believe you!" Chibi-Usa pushed Usagi, "I am going to Mamo-chan! I know he will tell me the truth!" She ran out. Usagi sat down on the ground and started to sob. Seiya sat down beside her. He put his arms around Usagi and hugged her.  
  
"I am so sorry Seiya!" Usagi sobbed, "I wanted today to be happy, but I can't hold it in anymore. I am not that strong. I am so..."  
  
"Shhhh!" Seiya pulled her closer, "It's ok. Now tell me who is she?" Usagi didn't say a word, just sobbed into his chest.  
  
"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." He said. She sobbed harder.  
  
"I do want to tell you," she said, "Chibi-Usa, she's from the future. You remember Pluto, right? With Pluto's help Chibi-Usa can come back to the past. She...is the future Sailor Moon...she is my future daughter with Mamoru...I am so sorry...I didn't want things to happen like this." Seiya sat there shocked. He went numb. Future daughter. His mind spun. Usagi's words brought him back into the reality.  
  
"But Mamoru broke up with me and I don't care for him anymore...I am free from the curse of destiny...and I will stay free." She snuggled against him. Seiya pulled her closer. She was free. She said she is free but what about that...girl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:18 pm, Monday  
  
Chibi-Usa ran to Mamoru's apartment. When she got there, she pounded on the door.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she yelled, "Mamo-chan! It's me, Chibi-Usa! Mamo-Chan!"  
  
"What do you think you are doing little princess?" she turned around to find a cloaked figure, obviously a man walking toward her.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," the man said, "What matters is that now you are trapped."  
  
"No I am not!" Chibi-Usa said. She reached for her brooch, but realized it was in her backpack, at Hotaru's house.  
  
"Ok, now I am in trouble." She muttered and turned around and ran.  
  
"You can't escape!" the man ran after her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:31 pm, Monday  
  
Yaten and Taiki walked down the alley.  
  
"This place stinks!" Yaten said.  
  
"Well, if we had gone through the front, we would have been trampled by now!" Taiki said.  
  
"You are right." Yaten said, "but I still don't like this alley." They both heard a scream. They looked up and saw a little girl running toward them she was being followed by a man though it was too dark to tell his features. Suddenly the girl tripped and fell unconscious. The man came closer.  
  
"Get away from her!" Taiki yelled. The man looked up, obviously startled. Then he turned around and ran away. Yaten ran to the pink haired girl. He picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Wonder why he was chasing her." Yaten said. Taiki looked at the girl.  
  
"Well, at least she isn't hurt that bad." Taiki looked at her, "She looks familiar...somehow."  
  
"Let's take her back to our place and find someone to get her home." They walked back the way they came from. When they reached their place, Yaten went and put the girl down on the bed. Taiki picked up the phone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:41 pm, Monday  
  
Haruka and Michiru waited patiently. Suddenly Haruka's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Taiki. We won't be able to make it. There has been an emergency."  
  
"What?" Haruka said angrily, "Fine! Next time make sure there are no emergencies." She hung up.  
  
"They are not coming?" Michiru asked.  
  
"No," Haruka said. She put her arm around Michiru. "Let's go home. I am so tired."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:50 pm, Monday  
  
"She escaped?" The cloaked woman in Mamoru's apartment asked.  
  
"Yes," the man who had been chasing Chibi-Usa said, "We ran into some company."  
  
"Oh well," the woman said, "Next time we will use him as bait." She looked at Mamoru, who looked very pale and was unconscious.  
  
"That my not be a good idea." He said, "Others might sense something."  
  
"We don't have any other choice," the woman said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:52 pm, Monday  
  
"What?" Ami, Rei, and Makoto said at the same time.  
  
"Yes," Minako said. They were all doing a four way on the phone. "Diana just came here and said that she and Chibi-Usa came back from the future yesterday and Chibi-Usa is off to see Usagi."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yumeko: *yawns* not much of a cliffhanger is it? Well at least I fixed up what I had messed up on. But I need reviews to tell me how the part was when Chibi-Usa meets Seiya and when Usagi tells her about the break-up. I don't think I did well there. This was too long, don't ya think?  
  
Yaten: *holding his head* Why did you have to give me headache?  
  
Yumeko: It was so much fun!  
  
Yaten: No it wasn't!  
  
Yumeko: You shouldn't have challenged me in the first place. Well got to go! Please R&R. Oh, and thank you Serena Tsunami for finally reading my story! (You did read, didn't you?) And thank you everyone else too. It really helps to see those reviews. I love them! This one was a long chapter, don't you think? 


	5. Chibi Usa's Mistakes

Yumeko: Okay! Here we go! The official fourth chapter!  
  
All the rest of the cast: *snoring*  
  
Yumeko: GET UP!  
  
All the rest of the cast: WHAT! *_* what is going on?  
  
Yumeko: Uh, hello? Fourth chapter?  
  
Seiya: I am too tired.  
  
Usagi: I don't want to get up!  
  
Haruka: Let us sleep!  
  
Mamoru: What's your problem anyway?  
  
Joey: I want to sleep too!  
  
Yumeko: Joey? What are you doing here? This is not a Sailor Moon and Yu Gi Oh cross over!  
  
Joey: Uh...I was runnin from Kaiba...and ended up here.  
  
Yumeko: -_-  
  
Joey: *takes Usagi's hand* Glad to be here though. I am Joey.  
  
Seiya and Mamoru: You get away from her this instant. *Joey starts to run and Seiya and Mamoru chase him*  
  
Yumeko: -_- Anyway let's start typing now that we are all awake. And Joey? Go away!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:28 pm, Monday  
  
Minako, Ami and Makoto were all together at Rei's shrine. Luna and Artemis weren't there however.  
  
"Think we should go over and see how is everything?" Minako asked the girls.  
  
"I don't know." Rei said, "I saw Usagi the other day. She was here the whole day and she was fine. I think she can handle it."  
  
"But what if Seiya is there?" Makoto asked, "The other day Yaten-kun said that he wasn't with them so maybe he was with Usagi."  
  
"Wouldn't that be much better?" Ami asked, "If he is with her, we don't need to worry." The rest if the girls nodded, but they were still worried.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:28 pm, Monday  
  
"Who is this girl anyway?" Yaten wondered out loud looking at Chibi-Usa who was now awake and was sitting in a corner quietly.  
  
"The police don't know her," Taiki said, "And she won't talk." Yaten nodded. Chibi-Usa sat there quietly. She wished she could just disappear. She looked at the two men in front of her. They were obviously talking about her, even though she couldn't hear them. She stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Yaten said grabbing her arm, "Do you know where you live? Please tell us and we will take you home."  
  
"Yes, it's much too late for you to be out there alone." Taiki agreed. Chibi-Usa looked at them and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Don't cry now!" Yaten panicked then he sat down in front of her, "Look, just tell us your name and address and we will take you home. Promise." Suddenly there was scratching on the window. Taiki went over to open it and in leaped Luna.  
  
"Luna!" Yaten got up.  
  
"Luna?" Chibi-Usa said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Yaten kun! Chibi-Usa-chan!" Luna said, her eyes wide, "Chibi-Usa-chan, Haruka-san has been looking for you!"  
  
"Haruka?" Taiki asked, "Did I hear you right?"  
  
"Yes," Luna said, "She called Usagi's but Usagi said that you left her place, so now Haruka-san is going crazy looking for you! I came here just to say that if you see her then tell me."  
  
"Who is she anyway?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Long story," Luna said, "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Well we found her about an hour ago." Yaten said, "She was being chased by someone."  
  
"Yaten-kun, could I use you phone?" Luna asked and Yaten nodded, "Then we go back to Haruka-san." She told Chibi-Usa sternly. Chibi-Usa didn't reply so Luna called up Haruka to tell her to pick them up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:35 pm, Monday  
  
Seiya sat with Usagi until she quieted down.  
  
"I am worried for Chibi-Usa," Usagi said after she talked with Haruka. For some reason she didn't tell Haruka that Seiya was with her.  
  
"She will be fine," Seiya assured her.  
  
"Seiya?" she started quietly.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I am sorry about today." She said.  
  
"It's..." Seiya started but she cut him off.  
  
"I want to make it up to you." She said, "I want to take you somewhere tomorrow."  
  
"I see," Seiya absorbed the information quietly.  
  
"If it is ok for you, I will come and pick you up tomorrow."  
  
"You are going to come and pick me up?" Seiya asked, "You have a car?"  
  
"Yes," Usagi smiled, "It was a birthday gift. All the girls including Haruka-san and Michiru-san put together money and got it for me. Nothing fancy, but I love it." Seiya nodded.  
  
"If you want to, you can pick me up around 7 tomorrow, because I have a meeting and a rehearsal." He told her. She smiled.  
  
"I have to go now," Seiya told her, "It's getting late..."  
  
"Ok," she said, then she hugged him, "I'll see you tomorrow." Seiya was surprised at this but he slowly wrapped his arms around her too.  
  
"Thanks for being here," she whispered.  
  
"Anytime, Odango." He told her. At the door, before he left, Usagi reached up and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she was blushing. Seiya touched his cheek and smiled. Then he turned around and left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
8:01 pm, Monday  
  
Chibi-Usa sat in Hotaru's room and sobbed. She hadn't said a word about what had happened yet. Hotaru sat next to her. Haruka was pacing out in the living room.  
  
"Haruka calm down!" Michiru said, who was sitting on the couch. Haruka paid no attention. Luna, Artemis, and Diana watched from the ground.  
  
"I can find out what had happened, if you want." Luna volunteered.  
  
"No!" Haruka replied, "I want her to tell us herself!"  
  
"Maybe calling the other girls will help." Artemis suggested.  
  
"They won't help." Haruka said, "Somehow this will include the scouts. Why did Chibi-Usa come back then? And the others have given up their powers. They can't do anything now."  
  
"If you tell them they will help." Diana said, "I know they will." Her suggestion was ignored.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
3:00 pm, Tuesday  
  
The woman in Mamoru's apartment put her hand on Mamoru's forehead. His eyes opened, but they were blank, empty.  
  
"Rise now," the woman said, "And get the young Princess."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:30 pm, Tuesday  
  
Usagi got ready once again. She was determined to make this a happy day and she wanted no one to get in the way. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she picked it up.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako voice chirped, "Hi! Are you free?"  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Um, we were going out and wondered if you wanted to come along."  
  
"I am sorry, Minako-chan," Usagi said as she rummaged through her closet, "I am, uh, going out with Seiya."  
  
"You are?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then don't let me spoil your plans," Minako said, "Go on! And have a good time!" Minako hung up. Usagi looked at the phone oddly. Minako did not sound like herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:35 pm, Tuesday  
  
"Hi Rei," Minako said into the phone, "You were right. She is going out."  
  
"I told you," Rei said.  
  
"Well I'll tell Mako-chan as soon as she is back from her job. You can call up Ami-chan because I have to work tonight."  
  
"Where is Ami-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"Working at the hospital again, and I have a night shift."  
  
"It's a school night, Minako!"  
  
"It's not that late," Minako said, "Don't worry!" then they hung up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:06 pm, Tuesday  
  
She was late but that was okay. Seiya waited patiently for her. Suddenly a nice car stopped in front of him. The window rolled down and he saw her. He walked toward the car and got in the passenger seat. (A/N: I am in no mood for describing the car since I have no knowledge of cars. Sorry!)  
  
"So where are we going?" he asked snapping his seat belt on.  
  
"It's a secret," she grinned.  
  
"I see," he smiled, "I can't wait." Usagi slowly drove out and then soon enough they were on a highway.  
  
"Are we running away?" Seiya joked.  
  
"Hope we were," she grinned again. She seemed very happy. Seiya relaxed. He had been worried about her but she seemed fine. They drove out toward the beach but Usagi passed it.  
  
"Ok, now I really want to know where we are going." Seiya told her.  
  
"I found it once," Usagi told him, "It's nothing fancy but its special." Then she grinned, "Made for special people only." Seiya blushed slightly. Did she mean him? He'd never know.  
  
They finally reached an exit. And soon enough they were on a very isolated road. Soon enough Usagi stopped in front of a little forest type place.  
  
"Is this safe?" Seiya asked as they got out.  
  
"I don't know," she said then she took out a duffle bag and his hand, leading him toward the forest.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya said, "This may not be a good idea." She didn't reply. It was pretty dark and the moon was up. Soon they came to a clearing. Seiya took a deep breath and looked at where they were.  
  
The place was beautiful. There was a little lake there, small enough to stay unnoticed, but big enough to be beautiful. The silvery moonlight cast shadows here and there. But the lake glowed with the moon. Even in the dark, you can tell that the lake's surroundings had flowers. Fireflies flew around, glowing occasionally. A sweet aroma surrounded the whole place.  
  
While Seiya took all this in, Usagi took out a blanket and spread it on the ground. Then she put pillows and showed him the small lunch box.  
  
"I brought food in case we get hungry," she said sitting down on the blanket.  
  
"Isn't it too dark to eat here?" Seiya asked sitting down beside her, too close.  
  
"I can fix that too." She reached into the bad and took out several candles and candleholders. She put them all around them, careful to put them away from the blanket, then she lit them one by one. Seiya watched with amusement. She had planned all this for them.  
  
"Odango, this is...so beautiful." He breathed softly, as if trying not to disturb the quite of the place.  
  
"It's for you," she whispered and leaned in close, "Seiya, I want to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't promise you anything. I can't promise you that I can be yours forever," she said and took a deep breath, "But for now, there is no one lese I'd rather be with." Seiya stared at her round eyes. She was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his face.  
  
"That's good enough for me," he told her and leaned in even closer. Their lips touched in a heavenly moment and he put his arm around her, deepening the kiss and pulling her close, vowing to never let her go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:20 pm, Tuesday  
  
Chibi-Usa had sneaked out of Hotaru's place. She wanted to go see Mamoru and she wanted to go alone. Diana came after her.  
  
"Small lady, please it is not safe to go." She begged her to stay.  
  
"You can come with me Diana," Chibi-Usa said, "It will be fine then. Please. I really want to go and see Mamo-chan." Diana sighed. She hated to do this but if she went with Chibi-Usa there would be no harm. She nodded yes, thinking that if they're in trouble she can always call the others.  
  
"Let's go before we get caught!" Chibi-Usa said and they started to run toward Mamoru's place. On the way they passed a park. A man was in the park. He looked familiar to Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa said, running toward him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:24 pm, Tuesday  
  
Usagi sat in Seiya arms.  
  
"I haven't felt this happy in ages," she told him.  
  
"Likewise," he kissed the top of her head, "I love you so much Odango. I guess my love wasn't pointless after all."  
  
"I am the lucky one," she whispered, "To have you, who loved me even though you couldn't have me. I hurt you so much."  
  
# Flashback #  
  
"I want you Mamo-chan," Usagi fell on the ground. It was raining. "I am not strong enough without you." Seiya stared at her. He sat down in front of her and made her look up at him.  
  
"Am I not good enough?" he asked, the pain showing in his eyes. Usagi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Am I not good enough?" he asked again.  
  
# End of Flashback #  
  
"You didn't hurt me," he pulled her closer, "Besides it is all paying off now." She turned around and faced him. He was leaning back against the pillows. She leaned down on him and kissed him. Seiya kissed her back; feeling like the happiest man on earth, no make that the whole universe...  
  
Music started out of nowhere. Usagi pulled away.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"My cell phone." She reached into the bag and took it out. She opened it.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Neko-chan," Haruka's voice rang out, "Chibi-Usa is missing! Is she with you?"  
  
"No," Usagi told her. Chibi-Usa had once again ruined her night.  
  
"Please come back," Haruka said, "Last night Yaten and Taiki had found her. I know we didn't tell you this, but a man was chasing her. We think she might be in trouble."  
  
"I will come," Usagi sighed, "You should have told me earlier."  
  
"Where are you anyway?" Haruka asked. Usagi looked at Seiya.  
  
"I am with Seiya." She said. The silence on the other line was unbearable.  
  
"I am coming," Usagi said, "Be there in 20 minutes." The she hung up.  
  
"Who?" Seiya asked.  
  
"It was Haruka-san," Usagi said, "Chibi-Usa has gone missing. I hope you understand Seiya. While she is here, she is my responsibility." Seiya nodded quietly and they packed up to go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:35 pm, Tuesday  
  
Chibi-Usa sat on a bench with Mamoru. Diana sat at their foot. Diana did not know Mamoru that well, but somehow she felt that there was something wrong with him. She just couldn't put her finger (A/N: Or should I say paw?) on it. There was something odd though, Mamoru kept telling Chibi-Usa to come with him. Chibi-Usa kept insisting that they should stay here for a while. Chibi-Usa was hugging him but he made no effort to comfort her. Diana sat tensed up. She was scared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:36 pm, Tuesday  
  
Seiya and Usagi drove back into town.  
  
"We should look for her." Usagi said.  
  
"Where do you think she might be?" Seiya asked.  
  
"The park, probably, near Mamoru's place. It was always our special place." They drove toward the park and when they stopped Usagi and Seiya got out and ran outside to look for Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi yelled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:38 pm, Tuesday  
  
Chibi-Usa heard her name being called and she looked up to see Usagi running toward her.  
  
"Usagi?" Chibi-Usa said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you!" Usagi exclaimed. Seiya came running behind her. They both stared at Mamoru who was staring back at them.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa started, "Please tell her that you still love her. Please tell her to come back to you."  
  
"Let's go," he took Chibi-Usa's hand. Diana suddenly got up and ran away.  
  
"Please tell her, Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa pleaded. Mamoru looked at her coldly.  
  
"I hate her," he said, "I hate her and I never loved her. She's a piece of trash. Let's go!"  
  
"No!" Chibi-Usa said, her face shocked. Usagi stood with her hand over her mouth. Seiya looked very angry.  
  
"I am not going with you if you are going to act all nasty!" Chibi-Usa yelled, trying to pull away, "Let me go! You are hurting me!"  
  
"Let her go, Mamoru." Usagi said going closer and taking Chibi-Usa other hand.  
  
"Get away, you bitch!" Mamoru yelled, raising his hand to hit her. Usagi gasped but Seiya came and grabbed his arm. They stared at each other.  
  
"You touch her and you will die," Seiya said coldly, "Let the little girl go." Mamoru just stared at him.  
  
"What's going on?" came a familiar voice. Usagi turned around to see Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Artemis, Luna, and Diana running toward them. When Haruka saw what was going on, she gasped.  
  
"Let Chibi-Usa go!" she told Mamoru, realizing that he was about to hit Usagi. Mamoru let her. A voice rang in his head.  
  
"Come back Mamoru," came the voice, "You are too weak to take all of them on." (A/N: Why does this dialogue sound so familiar?)  
  
Mamoru turned around and started to walk away. Chibi-Usa started to cry. Hotaru came forward and took Chibi-Usa's hand.  
  
"We should have checked here earlier," Artemis said.  
  
"Or someone should have told us earlier," Luna said as she stared at Diana. Diana averted her eyes. Hotaru pulled Chibi-Usa toward Haruka and Michiru. Usagi and Seiya watched them. Usagi leaned in close to Seiya and he put his arm around her. Usagi's eyes pleaded Haruka and Michiru to accept, but Haruka turned away first, and then Michiru.  
  
"Let's go, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru." Haruka said. They started to walk away. Everyone but Luna stayed behind.  
  
"Luna," Usagi started, "next time, do tell me what is going on."  
  
"Luna!" Artemis called and Luna ran toward them. Usagi hugged Seiya, but she didn't cry.  
  
"I hope one day they accept this," she whispered to him, "You are important and so are they. Hopefully they will accept." Seiya kissed the top of her head, but didn't say anything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:46 pm, Tuesday  
  
Chibi-Usa was sobbing in the car.  
  
"I accused her of lying!" she cried. Hotaru sat next to her.  
  
"I shouldn't have done it," Chibi-Usa said, "Now she hates me, everyone hates me! I just want to go back home!" Haruka looked at her through the rearview mirror but didn't say anything. She still didn't understand how Seiya fit into the picture. And she was not ready to make him try to fit just yet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yumeko: I wrote half of this last night and now I am finishing this before school. Ah the sacrifices I have to make.  
  
Joey: I have to make more sacrifices than you.  
  
Yumeko: Aw, go away Joey! Anyway I hoped you guys liked it and R/R plz. I really want to know how it was.  
  
Joey: You are late for school.  
  
Yumeko: No I am not, leave me alone. *Yawns* I want to go to sleep!  
  
Joey: Go to school.  
  
Yumeko: That's it! *Starts to chase Joey* Come back here you moron! O_o 


	6. Losing Patience! Haruka's Intolerance

Yumeko: I have started three stories now! Ahhhhhh! I am going to die one of these days from typing so much!  
  
Haruka: Then why did you start them?  
  
Yumeko: cause I wanted to.  
  
Haruka: well, that is your problem.  
  
Yumeko: You are so mean! *Sniffs*  
  
Haruka: Whatever  
  
Yumeko: Meanie! Anyway see if you like the next chapter! I know this chapter may seem kind of insignificant, but it has importance. This chapter doesn't focus that much on Usagi and Seiya though, but more on how the outer scouts are taking in the fact that Seiya...Well you get the point. Anyway please R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
9:52 pm, Tuesday  
  
Haruka was sitting on her bed, in a loose shirt and jeans pants. She sat there and stared at the sheets. From time to time she would do something really annoying, like snap her fingers or clutch the sheets or run her hand through her tousled hair. Michiru sat on a chair, her violin in her hand, her eyes closed. She was ready to play but it wouldn't come to her. She frowned. Then she played, slowly, a sad melody. Haruka snapped again. Michiru kept playing, frowning, making several mistakes.  
  
Chibi-Usa sat in Hotaru's room, wrapped in a blanket. Tears could still be seen running form her eyes now and then. Hotaru sat there and watched Chibi- Usa. She had a weird feeling about all this, and she didn't know how to say it. She felt like a fist was clutching her heart and choking her. Many things of no sense swirled in her mind. Watching Chibi-Usa didn't help.  
  
Luna pretended to sleep. The violin's music coming from Michiru's room was depressing. She was confused and just wanted to forget everything and drop into the oblivion. But the music kept her awake. Artemis watched Luna. He could tell she was awake. He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her, trying to lose himself in sleep, but to no avail. Diana sat at a window and watched the sky. Everything looked dim to her and she blamed herself for what had happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5:42 am, Wednesday  
  
Haruka woke up. She felt depressed. Moving she realized she had fallen asleep without changing. She groaned as she got up. She looked over to Michiru who was facing away from her.  
  
"Are you awake?" Haruka asked. Michiru head nodded.  
  
"Did you sleep at all?" Michiru shook her head. Haruka worried now. Michiru had to go for a rehearsal today...and if she didn't sleep...Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru.  
  
"I am going out for a while." Haruka told her, "Get some sleep."  
  
"Where are you going?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I am going to go see Seiya." Haruka answered, trying to look casual.  
  
"It isn't his fault, Haruka," Michiru whispered, "Leave him out of it."  
  
"Why do you have to defend him?" Haruka asked, frustrated.  
  
"I don't..." Michiru said, "It's just that you should be going and talking to Mamoru before you go..."  
  
"I am going to go see Seiya!" Haruka said slamming the door of the bathroom. Michiru got up and looked at the bathroom door. She heard the shower come one. She sighed and waited for Haruka to come out. When Haruka came out, Michiru stared at her until Haruka turned around and met her eyes.  
  
"What?" Haruka snapped.  
  
"Don't, please." Michiru said, "Please go and talk to Mamoru first."  
  
"Well, I don't feel like it."  
  
"Haruka! Don't be so stubborn!" Michiru said raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Don't yell at me!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"I am not yelling, you are!" Michiru said, "Please Haruka, listen, please..."  
  
"I don't see why you are so worried!" Haruka said walking out of the room after putting her jacket on.  
  
"I just think..." Michiru started, but Haruka cut her off.  
  
"Well, keep your thoughts to yourself!" Haruka blurted out, then instantly regretted it. Michiru stared at her, quietly.  
  
"I am sorry." Haruka whispered, grabbing her car keys and shutting the front door behind her as she left. Michiru felt a sob rising, but she repressed it. The cats were watching her. When Michiru turned around, she saw Hotaru standing at the door of her room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hotaru said, her voice barely coming out.  
  
"I am fine." Michiru sat down in front of her, "Did you sleep well?" Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"Things haunt me at night," Hotaru said, "Something important, but I can't find it." Michiru brushed the hair away from Hotaru's face and told her to go to back to sleep. Hotaru nodded and went back in to find Chibi-Usa and Diana inside, both of them thinking that this was their fault.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:14 am, Wednesday  
  
Haruka drove around frustrated. One of her hand was on the staring wheel and the other was hanging out the window. She kept running her hand through her hair. She came to an empty road and sped up. Things went by in a blur, but she didn't care. She just kept speeding on and on. A turn came and suddenly Haruka realized she was too fast to turn. Her racing instincts kicked in she slowed out, losing a bit of control but not too much. She stopped the car and put her head against the steering wheel, one question in her mind.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:32 am, Wednesday  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten called, grumpily, "It's for you!"  
  
"Who would be calling me at a time like this?" Seiya said wondering out loud. He knew that Usagi would have called on the cell phone, so now who was it.  
  
"Hello?" he said groggily.  
  
"Seiya," came the arrogant voice, "Long time no see."  
  
"What do you want, Haruka?"  
  
"Meet me at the front of the Ichinoshi Park (A/N: Did I spell that right?) in 15 minutes."  
  
"A date?" Seiya asked.  
  
"No, you fool!" Haruka snapped, "You have 15 minutes. If you don't come, I'll come and break down your whole place."  
  
"Ok, ok," Seiya said, more awake now, "I'll be there!" He hung up and walked toward the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"Who was it?" Yaten asked, who was still grumpy from waking up so early.  
  
"I have to go somewhere," Seiya told him, "I wonder what she wants now." He muttered under his breath.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:58 am, Wednesday  
  
Seiya walked toward the park. He had parked his car a little far away from the park for some reason. Haruka was standing in front of the entrance, her back toward him. When he got closer, she turned around and gave him an icy glare.  
  
"You are late!"  
  
"When you wake up someone this early in the morning, they are bound to be late," Seiya said, "Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Why were you with Usagi last night?"  
  
"Why couldn't I be with Usagi last night?" Seiya twisted the question.  
  
"Just answer me," Haruka growled.  
  
"We were out on a date."  
  
"Oh, I see, and what makes you think it was a date?"  
  
"What is your problem Haruka?" Seiya asked, "You know, if she wants to go out with me, she can. And it's none of your business."  
  
"It becomes my business when the future is at stake!" Haruka said, "That little girl? You saw her. She is Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. I could hear her sobs the whole night! You are killing that little girl!"  
  
"I am not killing her!" Seiya said irritated, "Why can't she just leave Usagi alone and go back from where she came from! Do you want Usagi to go back to Mamoru? Did you see that he was about to hit her?"  
  
"All I know that ever since you came into our lives, the whole future has been messing up." Haruka said.  
  
"Well, you know what I think, Haruka?" Seiya started, "I think that you are just so worried because your future is at stake. You are scared that you would end up with no purpose, so now you are trying to force Usagi's life into hell! You are trying to ruin her dreams for your own selfish ones..." He didn't finish because right then Haruka's fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"How dare you!" Haruka yelled. She felt like she would burst. Her heads was spinning and she couldn't breath right. She tried to take a deep breath, but it got stuck in her throat. She coughed. Seiya slowly got up. Despite for Haruka's action, he felt concerned for her.  
  
"Are you ok..." he reached for her but she pushed him away. Losing his balance, he fell down on the concrete pavement and hit hi head hard on the curb. Haruka watched him lose conscious. Her breathing got faster and she stared at the motionless Seiya. Cursing she bent over and picked him up, heading for the nearest house she knew form there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:12 am, Wednesday  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes. Someone was ringing the bell. She yawned and got up slowly, dragging her blanket off the bed. Struggling her feet free of the blanket she went to the door and looked outside.  
  
"Haruka-san!" she said opening the door, "What is...Oh my god! Seiya!" She gasped as her eyes fell over Seiya. Haruka brought him inside and put him on the couch.  
  
"No!" Usagi said, "Could you bring him inside to the bed?" Haruka stared at Usagi, her eyes saying, "You must be kidding!" but obviously Usagi wasn't. Haruka reluctantly picked Seiya up again and took him inside, dropping him on the bed. She watched Usagi put a wet cloth on his forehead and then on his jaw, which was bleeding slightly. Usagi fixed the blanket and put it over him, taking his shoes off. Then she left the room, Haruka right behind her.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked Haruka but Haruka didn't reply.  
  
"Haruka-san, what happened?" Usagi asked, her voice a bit more firm now.  
  
"I...I lost my patience." Haruka said slowly.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked, "What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa, Usagi, she was sobbing all night. She thinks you hate her. And if Seiya wasn't here, maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what?" Usagi started, "Maybe I would have gone back to Mamoru by now? Is that what you were going to say?" When Haruka didn't reply, Usagi took a deep breath and walked closer to Haruka. She looked up at Haruka.  
  
"I believe that you have forgotten what I said," Usagi started, "I believe I said that I want to follow my own dreams and that my dreams didn't include Queen Serenity, Crystal Tokyo, Mamoru, or Chibi-Usa. And Haruka, I would now like to ask you to leave my life and me alone. As long as it was senshi business, it made sense for you to interfere, but now I am not Sailor Moon, so you can leave me alone. The door is that way." Usagi pointed and turned around to leave. Haruka felt like she was slapped. Usagi stopped and took a deep breath again.  
  
"I am sorry it turned out like this," Usagi said, "I really though we understood each other." Then Usagi went to her bedroom where Seiya was and closed the door behind her slightly. Haruka turned around and left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:32 am, Wednesday  
  
"You plans seem to fail yet again." The man in the cloak said to a woman, who can be fully seen now. She wore a black dress, with spaghetti straps. There was a slit on the bottom, and you could see high-heeled black shoes. The woman had red short-cropped hair. Her green eyes stared at the man in front of her.  
  
"Do not mock me," she said, "It was not my fault that they all showed up."  
  
"Maybe it would be better if one of us goes," the man suggested.  
  
"No," she said, "They will come to us. Remember, the fly always comes to the spider, not the other way around. Plus, my effect is starting on them now. And soon enough they would be too weak to resist me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
7:45 am, Wednesday  
  
Haruka walked into her apartment. Michiru was sitting on the couch and mindlessly staring at the TV. Haruka looked around for Chibi-Usa and Hotaru or the cats, but couldn't find them.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Luna went to see Ami, Artemis went to see Minako. Makoto came and picked up Hotaru, Chibi-Usa and Diana. Said she wanted to cheer them up." Michiru said.  
  
"Oh," Haruka said as she sat down beside Michiru.  
  
"How was your meeting with Seiya?" Michiru asked.  
  
"It was a slap in the face," Haruka said then explained what Usagi had said.  
  
"It seems like we are on our own again." Michiru said.  
  
"We don't need them," Haruka said, trying to soothe Michiru.  
  
"But we do, Haruka, we do." Michiru said and put her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka didn't say a word, but her mind reluctantly agreed to the obvious.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yumeko: Quite a depressing chapter, isn't it? Well it reflects my mood. Oh well, now I have taken it all out and now I feel much better. R/R please, I know it seems like the story has strayed of course, but this chapter has a reason, considering that Haruka and Michiru influence Usagi's life very much. Anyhow, R/R and tell me how it is. Ja! 


	7. Curses and Favors

A/N: Ok, I am so sorry that I am updating so late, but it's the end of a term and projects are standing on my head like lead. Anyway I got a long weekend now, so I am hoping to update pretty much. Yes! Ok, yeah, I love to update. Anyway! I should be starting this chapter now...ok here we go...Oh, by the way I am dropping the whole "Time" thing. I am sure it gets on your nerves cause it does on mine...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi stared at the unconscious Seiya tenderly. She brought a bowl with warm water and wiped his face. Putting the bowl away, she looked at the clock. It was way too early and she didn't have to go to her job until later on. The problem was she didn't have anywhere to sleep now. Then an idea formed in her mind. She smiled mischievously. Walking toward the bottom of the bed, she pulled his shoes off and then his socks. Then she somehow managed to pull his jacket off. Hanging it, she looked at him again. Then she opened her hair and got into the bed with him, putting her arms around him and placing her head on his chest. She was asleep in no time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru coughed hard. Her chest felt congested. She couldn't stop. This was frightening her. Chibi-Usa held on to her as Makoto called Haruka and Michiru. Suddenly a cough that rocked her whole body left her mouth and Chibi-Usa screamed. Hotaru looked down to see blood on the floor, yet she still couldn't stop coughing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, well, yeah." Haruka said, "But not right now. I'll go and see what is going on."  
  
"Ok," Michiru said slowly. Haruka got ready to leave once again.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think there is an enemy behind this?"  
  
"Why are you saying that?"  
  
"I have been feeling something in my mirror lately." Michiru said.  
  
"I don't know." Haruka said and grabbing her keys, she left. Michiru stared after her, suddenly Michiru started to cough. She suppressed it, and then ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She knew she should have told Haruka about this...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haruka coughed lightly in her car. She remembered how she had coughed so hard this morning. She should have told Michiru because it did seem like there was some enemy behind this. Pulling in front of the hospital, she walked out and went in. Asking the nurse, she ran up to the room she was directed toward. In the waiting room she saw Minako and Makoto.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She is ok." Minako said, "Chibi-Usa is in there with her."  
  
"How?" Haruka asked breathlessly, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Makoto said, "She just started to cough all of the sudden. And then she started to cough up blood. The doctor said that her immune system is weak, so she probably got a sore throat or something."  
  
"He isn't sure?"  
  
"Actually Mizuno-san isn't sure," Minako replied, "Because she couldn't find anything wrong with Hotaru."  
  
"Ami's mom?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes." Makoto nodded, "She had checked Hotaru once before too. Of course back then Hotaru was 16, but as soon as she found out that Hotaru was with us, she came to check her."  
  
"Ok," Haruka said sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seiya felt woozy, like someone had knocked him out. He tried to move his head, but a wave of pain shot through him as soon as he did so. He decided to stay still. Suddenly he realized that someone was in the bed with him, someone breathing on his neck. He opened his eyes and slowly looked down at the sleeping Usagi. Her hair was open and tangled half around her in a way. He smiled and tried to move out from around her when she stirred and slowly opened her eyes and looked at him from below her lashes. He smiled at her. She raised her face and kissed him. He responded slowly and she moved on top of him, which tensed him. He couldn't behave when she was close to him and now she was right on top of him. Pulling away he took a deep breath.  
  
"Usagi, please..." he said huskily, "I don't trust myself with you on me like this..."  
  
"Exactly my point," she grinned and kissed him again. Surprised he kissed her back but moved out from under her. She pulled away slowly.  
  
"So you think I am too young too?" she smiled sadly, "That's ok..."  
  
"Odango..." he pulled her closer and kissed her neck then pulled her shirt a bit off her shoulder and kissed her on her shoulder. She breathed fast...and he stopped. Putting his arms around her he looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"I don't think you are too young..." he whispered, "But I don't want to go too fast. Plus the right girl is worth waiting for..." she smiled and he kissed her again. Suddenly she pulled away again.  
  
"Oh my god!" she said looking at the clock, "I am going to be late for my job!" Moving out of his arms she got up and ran to the bathroom. Seiya smiled. She really loved him and he was happy...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haruka was told that she was allowed to take Hotaru home. She told Makoto and Minako thanks and left. Chibi-Usa came along. Diana, Artemis, and Luna were nowhere to be seen. As soon as she got home, Hotaru ran back toward the house. Michiru hugged Hotaru. Haruka explained to her what happened. Michiru nodded quietly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seiya slowly walked back to his place. Inside he found neither Yaten nor Taiki. He went to the kitchen and looked at the fridge. There was a note attached to it. He looked at it.  
  
Seiya,  
  
You are missing the meeting! Your manager wants to see you.  
  
Yaten.  
  
"Shit!" Seiya said as he realized that he had forgotten, but it wasn't his fault. He dressed like a frantic then got outside and drove toward the building.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yaten was pacing the floor. Taiki was sitting down.  
  
"I don't understand how you could miss something like that!" Taiki said to Seiya who was staring outside the window.  
  
"Can you just let me explain..."  
  
"Let me guess." Yaten said, "You were with her, right?"  
  
"That's partly right, but..." Seiya started but was cut off.  
  
"Seiya this is the third time you have done this!" Taiki said, "we will be leaving soon, so I understand that you want to spend time with her, but limit it please."  
  
"Let me tell you something." Seiya said slowly, "I have decided not to go back."  
  
"What?" Yaten exclaimed. Taiki stared at Seiya.  
  
"I want to stay with her. You can go, but I will stay."  
  
"But Seiya..." Taiki started, but Seiya had left already.  
  
"Now what!" Yaten said, slamming his fist on the sofa.  
  
"There is still one way." Taiki said.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"We can talk to those girls." Taiki said, "Maybe they will be able to help."  
  
"It will be a good try." Yaten sighed and stared at the door that was still swinging from Seiya's exit.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So?" the man asked the woman in the black dress, "How long will it take to weaken them?"  
  
"The older two will be resistant but you can see that the younger one is already getting very seriously affected..."  
  
"What about the Time Guardian?" the man asked.  
  
"You worry too much!" she told him and looked out at the glowing city.  
  
"Soon I will rule Tokyo, and then I will rule Crystal Tokyo as well." She smiled, proud that her plan was working so well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rei swept the shrine. Lately she couldn't keep her mind on her job. She just thought more and more about Usagi. Her mind also sensed this energy...something very evil. Minako had called her and told her what had happened to Hotaru. Rei believed it had something to do with what she was sensing. She had tried to concentrate, but without her Henshin pen, she couldn't get a clear image of anything. She worried sick.  
  
"Rei!" came her grandfather's voice, "A phone call!"  
  
"Coming!" she said and ran in to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rei-chan!" Ami's voice said. She sounded stressed.  
  
"Hi," Rei said slowly, "So what's up?"  
  
"Oh, well, it's about Taiki and Yaten. They want to see us."  
  
"Oh," Rei said surprised, "Well, I don't know if I will be able to make it or not..."  
  
"They want to see us tonight. They said that they will call your boss and send in a substitute in for you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Why do they want to see us so bad?"  
  
"I am not sure, but I think it is about Usagi probably."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because they are not including Seiya in this little meeting." Ami said, wearily.  
  
"So where do we meet?" Rei asked, tired too.  
  
"The five star hotel for dinner." Ami said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Then they hang up. Ami stared at the phone. She was so worried about Usagi that she hadn't been able to do anything lately. She knew she shouldn't worry because Usagi wouldn't want her to, but she couldn't help it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami sat in front of Taiki sand Yaten on a dinner table.  
  
"So why don't you guys order something first?" Taiki said. Ami nodded and picked up the menu. The other did the same.  
  
"What is this?" Minako asked Yaten  
  
"Boiled Lobster," Yaten said.  
  
"Yuck!" Minako said, "I'd rather have the salad."  
  
"I am ordering the fish." Rei said, "No. 45"  
  
"I am getting the fish too." Ami said slowly.  
  
"I'll get the salad too," Makoto replied.  
  
"You guys should really expand your horizons on food," Yaten said and ordered the lobster. Taiki ordered something that nobody except Ami understood. After ordering, they all sat in silence.  
  
"Why did you call us?" Minako asked.  
  
"We want to ask you a favor." Yaten said.  
  
"What do you want?" Rei said, annoyed.  
  
"We want you to convince Usagi to tell Seiya to go back to Kinmoku." Taiki said.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Ami asked.  
  
"Because the court only gave us a little time to visit. If Seiya doesn't go back, we might lose our jobs at Kinmoku and even get thrown off." Yaten explained.  
  
"The princess explained it to us. She knew that Seiya would want to stay." Taiki said, "She said that we had to bring Seiya back or else we might not be able to come back either." The girls stared at them in shock.  
  
"Please." Yaten said, "We want to go back to our princess."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I should not write so late and so short, but I am getting writer's blocks these days. I'll be fine in a while though...^_^ R/R and tell me how it was! Thanx guys for all the reviews you sent in! Love ya all! 


	8. Identities Revealed

A/N: Ok, I really need to finish this story. It's coming to a conclusion...soon enough, oh I hop so. Anyway, yeah, so I hope you guys like it all so far and I love you all for all the reviews you left me! Yeah, anyway, so now I am ready to type! Let's get into it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Minako stared at Yaten.  
  
"You are telling me that you want to us to tell Usagi to tell Seiya to go back?"  
  
"Yes," Yaten looked at her. The rest of the girls just sat there quietly.  
  
"Ok, let me tell you something. I am the senshi of love and I can sense people's feeling for someone." Minako started, "Usagi was hurt, Seiya has healed her and now she cares for him. You really expect me to go and ask her to leave him?"  
  
"That is not the point," Taiki said, "The point is..."  
  
"That is the point!" Ami said standing up, "Usagi's our friends and we have no intention to hurt her in anyway."  
  
"Exactly." Said Minako standing up too.  
  
"You may call us selfish, but your reasons are selfish as well." Taiki said.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact they are not!" Rei said, "You want to have Seiya back so you can go back to your planet. We want our friend to stay happy. Who sounds more selfish here? You or us?"  
  
"Why can't she leave this planet for Seiya?" Yaten asked, "Why does Seiya has to leave his planet?"  
  
"Usagi had a future here." Makoto said speaking up for the first time, "All the way from the beginning, she had a future, with Mamoru. In a way when you came to earth for the first time, you ruined her future, changed the dimension, I think. Now I think her future is in enough chaos, she doesn't need to leave here to mess it up more!"  
  
"So we mess up our future but she doesn't?" Taiki asked exasperated. Half the restaurant was looking at them.  
  
"We are not helping you in anyway." Rei said.  
  
"If it wasn't for Usagi, we wouldn't be friends with you. When you came here, she was the first one to say, 'let's be friends.'" Makoto said getting up along with Rei, "So thus we are not helping you."  
  
"And remember one thing." Ami started.  
  
"If you try to do something to hurt her." Rei added.  
  
"In any way." Makoto said slowly.  
  
"You would have to face us first." Minako finished. With that they all left and Taiki and Yaten sat there, a bit exasperated, but not ready to give up yet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chibi-Usa sat there, facing Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"I have something to say." She said.  
  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
  
"The evil that I came to destroy, it's at Mamo-chan's place." She said, "I felt it that day when I went there, but I was too upset to notice much."  
  
"So?" Michiru asked, "We can't do much about it, you know."  
  
"Yes we can." Chibi-Usa said, "I hold the future silver crystal. I believe that I can do something. And then maybe Sailor Moon might help us. You have to help me. We have to go there." Haruka and Michiru stared at each other then nodded.  
  
"Ok," Haruka said.  
  
"We will go after Hotaru falls asleep." Michiru said, "She's too sick to go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi cleaned the house. She had a date tonight with Seiya, which made her happy. Humming, she cleaned. Opening a drawer she decided to clean it out. There was a picture put face down in there. She picked it up and looked at it. Mamoru stared back at her. A tear formed in her eye; not for the loss of Mamoru, but for all the time she wasted with him, believing that she can have an actual future with him. Staring at the picture she smiled. Now she won't have to think of her future, because now she had a free will. She put the picture back into the drawer, shutting it, and with it all the memories of her past. Then she turned toward the window and looked outside at the beautiful blue sky, and realized that her future had endless boundaries, just like the sky.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haruka drove toward Mamoru's apartment, with Michiru and Chibi-Usa sitting with her. She didn't really believe Chibi-Usa, but saw no harm in going there. They drove in silence. They pulled over in front of Mamoru's apartment and got out, looking at it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"They are here," the man said.  
  
"I knew they would come sooner or later," the woman said, an evil smile on her lips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haruka and Michiru stood at Mamoru's door with Chibi-Usa. Michiru suddenly grasped Haruka's hand. Surprised, Haruka looked at Michiru.  
  
"Your hand is icy," she told Michiru.  
  
"I sense something," Michiru told her. Chibi-Usa knocked on the door, then rung the bell. No answer.  
  
"I know he is here." Chibi-Usa said. She turned the knob on the door and suddenly it opened. It creaked and stood wide open for them. Haruka pushed it farther and Chibi-Usa entered, followed by Michiru. Haruka entered last closing the door behind her. Chibi-Usa walked in toward the living room and suddenly...  
  
ZAP! Haruka and Michiru both fell down on their knees, electrocuted in someway. A man appeared behind them.  
  
"What?" Chibi-Usa yelled as two hands grabbed her from the back. She turned around to face...  
  
"It's you! Kyorikara!" Chibi-Usa said to the red haired woman. The man bent down on the unconscious Michiru and picked her up. Suddenly Haruka grabbed his leg.  
  
"You let her go!" she rasped. The man kicked Haruka, and she started to cough hard. The man carried Michiru to a chair and tied her up while Haruka coughed up blood suddenly.  
  
"No!" Chibi-Usa yelled, "Haruka-san! She needs help!"  
  
"No one can help her now." Kyorikara said, "Jeriko! Tie her up as well! She has much strength left."  
  
"No!" Chibi-Usa yelled, "Stop it! Why are you doing this?" The man bent over Haruka and got hold of both of her arms. Haruka helplessly coughed and tried to fight him. In her struggle his cloak fell off and revealed black long hair in a high ponytail. His gray cold eyes stared holes into her. He couldn't pick her up so he dragged her across the room and threw her on a chair, tying her up.  
  
"How long will it be until you can control them?" Jeriko asked.  
  
"Not long for this tart." Kyorikara said indicating toward Chibi-Usa, "But it might take long with them. You need to weaken them." Then she whacked Chibi-Usa on the head, making Chibi-Usa fall unconcious. Then she looked at the struggling coughing Haruka. Michiru was also coming to.  
  
"Do what ever it takes to weaken them." Kyorikara said. Jeriko grinned and took out a metal rod. He put the metal rod on Michiru chest and zapped her.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Michiru yelled at the pain, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Let her go, you bastard!" Haruka yelled, her pain forgotten.  
  
"Your turn will come too," Jeriko said, turning to Haruka and zapping her too. Kyorikara left the room, blocking their pain filled screams. She didn't care of she had to kill everyone to get the throne. When she was at the future Queen Serenity never took in account of what she said...always rejected her advice...just because it was about starting a war or increasing taxes...she was too kind...now Kyorikara was going to destroy Serenity's future and take over...and show the world a real ruler...she will have her revenge.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru coughed hard. Diana sat at her side. Haruka and Michiru had been gone for too long and she knew not what to do. She watched Hotaru's pain racking coughs and hoped that they would return soon.  
  
"Don't worry Hotaru-chan, they will be back." She reassured the girl, but the girl already knew they wouldn't be back. There was only one hope left now. Pluto...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pluto heard far away screams of her comrades but she was too weak to go to them. She was flowing in space, her clothes torn and her body full of pain. Another cough escaped her body with more blood.  
  
"Damn that woman!" she cursed Kyorikara for hurting her so much and disabling her to go back. Pluto summoned all her powers one last time and tried to contact Serenity, in hope for actually getting hold of her. They was no hope if this didn't work. She called...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: well that was an awfully short chapter, wasn't it? Plz R/R guys cause the next one will be longer. I had to leave it at a cliffhanger of some kind, even though it's a lame cliffhanger. Anyway I gotta run! Hope you guys liked it! 


	9. The Senshi Are Back

A/N: Oh look! It's the weekend. I can't believe I am actually writing this chap! Cause I am sick right now, with a fever. It's kind of funny that when I have a fever, I kind of go delirious. And thus my imagination goes completely wild, out of control. Ideas pop into my head faster than I can blink and are gone as soon as they came. But if I am in front of a computer, then those ideas pretty much come out, like right now. Anyway! This is it! One of the final episodes, I think this is will be part 1 of the last chapter. Only 2 more chapters after this hopefully and if I have time, I will finish them both this weekend, considering that I am delirious...-_- anyway! Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi giggled when Seiya took his face out of the giant cotton candy that they were eating. Seiya raised his eyebrows at her and she just giggled further.  
  
"Something amusing you?" he finally asked.  
  
"You..." giggle "...your face..." peals of laughter "...on your jaw..." more laughter. Seiya suddenly reached up to touch his jaw where a big piece of cotton candy was stuck. But Usagi caught his hand. Surprised Seiya watched as she leaned in and took the piece of the blue sugar off his face with her tongue. His breath stopped as soon as he felt her tongue flick out at his jaw. She slowly moved away, smiling at him and fully aware of her effect on him. But he didn't let her move away, instead he pulled her closer and kissed her at which she smiled against his insistent lips...  
  
Taiki and Yaten watched from a distance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
IN ANOTHER DEMENSION  
  
"And I want all this..." Queen Serenity abruptly stopped mid-sentence. She was in a room with her four scouts.  
  
"Something wrong?" Venus asked, who was standing in front of Serenity.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Serenity asked, her eyes clouding with worry.  
  
"Feel what?" Venus asked.  
  
"I felt it too." Mars said, who was standing at the balcony.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Jupiter asked getting up from the chair she was in. Mercury looked up expectantly.  
  
"Someone is calling for help," Mars said, "I don't know who..."  
  
"Could it be Small Lady?" Mercury wondered.  
  
"It could be," Venus said, "But what can we do about it?"  
  
"We have to go see Pluto," Serenity said, "Only she can help us. Mercury, could you contact her?"  
  
"Ok..." Mercury said, taking her computer out. Suddenly...  
  
"There is something very wrong!" Mercury said, "I can get her on! There is a big warp in the gate!"  
  
"I get it!" Jupiter suddenly, "Listen, I feel it too now. It's Pluto! She is calling for help!"  
  
"What can we do?" Mars wondered.  
  
"I want you to contact Saturn." Serenity told Mercury, "I am going right now to see Pluto. I want you to call Saturn and tell her to meet me there." The scouts nodded and Serenity took her crystal out. There was a silverish glow and then she was gone...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ami sat on the computer, typing fast. Suddenly Luna jumped in from the open window.  
  
"Ami-chan!" she was out of breath, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san and Chibi-Usa- chan! They all have gone missing, and Hotaru is in very bad shape!" Ami raised her eyebrows at the tired cat. She suddenly reached for her communicator, but then realized she didn't have it. Ever since she put her pen away, she also took off her communicator. She called Rei, and got her on the phone. Explaining the situation, she told Rei to meet her at Haruka's place then she called Makoto and Minako. She got Makoto at her job and told her to come to the same place, but didn't get Minako. She beeped Minako, but Minako didn't respond. She finally sat down and wrote a short e- mail to Minako, then grabbed her bag and ran out with her car keys.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hotaru!" Hotaru heard far away voices calling her name. She moaned from the pain she was in. Every part of her body hurt. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes to see the colorless walls of a hospital room. Ami was looking down on her.  
  
"She is awake!" she told the others who were also sitting around. All of them suddenly rushed toward her.  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I..." Hotaru whispered slowly, "They need help..."  
  
"Who?" Minako asked, "Who needs help?"  
  
"The others..." Hotaru whispered, "They are in pain. I feel their pain..."  
  
"Could she be talking about...?" Makoto started  
  
"Haruka-san?"  
  
"Michiru-san?"  
  
"Yes, she is." Came a soft voice, familiar in a way. They all turned around and were facing Setsuna.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You are so selfish!" Chibi-Usa yelled at Kyorikara, "You are just jealous of my mother!"  
  
"Your mother?" Kyorikara asked, "Your mother is your mother no more! She is now with another man and your father rots in this place!"  
  
"You are the one doing this!" Chibi-Usa yelled again, "My friends will come and set everything right! You underestimate them! They will come and you will be destroyed!"  
  
"That's a joke," she said.  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"No one can convince them that you are in danger." Kyorikara said, "Saturn lies in bed. Uranus and Neptune are in my captivity. Then who will tell them to come here?"  
  
"Setsuna-san!" Chibi-Usa whispered, "She will come for sure and get you!"  
  
"Pluto, ah yes!" Kyorikara cackled, "I have disabled her to travel here before I arrived. You shouldn't underestimate me little girl!" Chibi-Usa's eyes filled with tears and suddenly she winced as she heard the blood- curdling screams of Haruka and Michiru. They were still holding out and they were suffering. They weren't ready to give up just yet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"She isn't that powerful," Hotaru said as she sat in the middle of the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked, "Look at what she is causing!"  
  
"She is only doing that by changing things here and there," Setsuna said, "She catches people by surprise and then controls them, using them to mess up the lives of others, like she did to the princess."  
  
"So, you mean..." Minako slowly whispered.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That means that Mamoru-san didn't really dump her!" Minako said, happy yet sad, "It was that women, Kyorikara, as you said."  
  
"Then, Mamoru still loves her." Rei concluded.  
  
"But she loves Seiya now," Ami said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"This is terrible," Setsuna agreed, "But right now, we need to go and save the others."  
  
"Yes, they are in much pain," Hotaru said, "I can feel them. Only if I can reach them, then I can heal them as well." (A/N: In the Manga Saturn had the power to heal, I am not sure if she had that power in anime, but she did in Manga.)  
  
"Then let's go!" Ami said getting up.  
  
"Yeah!" Minako said, "The senshi are back!"  
  
"Let's do it!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"But wait..." Rei called, "What about Usagi?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ami slid under her bed and found her henshin pen. Grasping it firmly, she got up and got ready to join the others.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Makoto took a chair and stood up on it. Tall as she was, her closet was taller. As soon as her fingers touched her henshin pen, she felt a grin slide onto her face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Phobos!" Rei called, "Diemos!" she walked toward the back of the shrine in look of the two crows. They suddenly flew out onto her shoulders, her henshin pen in one of their beaks, as if sensing what she wanted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Artemis!" Minako called, "Artemis! Where are you?"  
  
"What is it, Mina?" Artemis asked, coming in from behind her.  
  
"Artemis, where is my henshin pen?" she asked and Artemis looked at her surprised, but then a smile crossed his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The four girls stood together, their pens in their hands. Setsuna and Hotaru also stood with them. Artemis, Luna, and Diana also joined. They were all getting ready to face Usagi. Hopefully everything would go well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You can feel that, can't you?" Taiki asked Yaten.  
  
"Yes, I can," Yaten said, "They are all gathering once again, but why?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Lame-o chapter, ne? Anyway! Plz revu! It took me all weekend to write this, cause I got really sick. So the next chap will be the last one. Hopefully. Actually yes it will be. I was going to make this a lot shorter, but I made it this long, and the next one, even if I have to make it really long, will be the last one. Finally! R/R guys, and thanks for all the revus u left me! 


	10. Stepping Into Frozen Hell

****

I Will Hold My Destiny

By: Yueh Miko

A/N: So sorry it took so long to get out!!!!!! T_T Plz forgive! Gomen Nasai!!!

************************************************************************

Usagi stared at the faces of her four best friends.

"Mina-P this is not true…" she said slowly, trying to digest the information they were throwing at her.

"Oh Usagi…" Minako sighed.

"We don't have time Usagi, they all need you!" Rei said forcefully. Usagi's eyes roamed back and forth. She looked at Setsuna's solemn face, at Hotaru's young one, at Minako's hopeful one, at Rei's stern one, at Makoto's concerned one, and at Ami's puzzled one. She felt trapped.

"But…what about Seiya?" she asked trembling. Suddenly she felt a sharp stab on her face and then a burning sensation on her cheek. Rei had just slapped her. Ami gasped in horror.

"I am sorry," Rei started, "But people's lives are in danger and all you can think about is your love life!"

"I…" Usagi started but Minako took her hands.

"Usagi you have to understand! They might die! That woman, Kyorikara, she is doing this so you will feel indecisive and won't help us so we lose! She is getting what she wants! Don't let her win, Usagi, don't! Haruka-san and Michiru-san! They are counting on us. Chibi-Usa is counting on us and the future Serenity is counting on us! Don't let them down! Please, don't!" Tears were streaming down Minako's face, her blue eyes pleading with Usagi's.

Usagi closed her eyes and thought about the people here. Mamoru, she didn't know hat to think. But visions of Chibi-Usa filled her momentarily. How Nehlenia had thrown Chibi-Usa off and how Usagi had jumped after her. Usagi remembered how she hadn't feared what would happen to her when she hit the ground, only the fact that she had to save Chibi-Usa. Then she suddenly remembered the painful expressions on Haruka and Michiru's face when they had fallen at Galaxia's feet, taking their last breaths. They had given up their lives to protect her. She had to save them, not because she wanted to be Sailor Moon and save people, but because these people were important to her and they had done so much for her. She opened her eyes slowly, not looking at her friends.

"Fine. Let's do this!" Then she turned around at her dressing table to open the drawer and grasp her brooch. She looked back to see smiled on everyone's faces.

"I knew you could do it, Usagi-chan!" Luna said, emerging from behind Setesuna. Usagi managed a small smile for her feline friend and then raised her brooch…

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

************************************************************************

Kyorikara watched the sky outside the window.

"Look Jeriko, look how blue it is. Look how green this planet is, look how full of life it is. I want it to be filled with misery. With so much misery that the people will forget how to love."

"Kyori…" Jeriko started, but Kyorikara quieted him with a wave of her hand.

"Serenity will pay, she will pay for all she did to me." Just then a light shot up in the blue sky, over the Tokyo tower.

"What!?" Kyorikara recognized that light to well. It was the symbol of serenity's power, her soul, her love.

"She can't be!!" The red-haired women sputtered backing into Jeriko's arms.

"You must calm down, we have what they love and we can still manipulate them." He old her soothingly.

"Yes, of course…she whispered turning toward the two figures of Haruka and Michiru, too weakened to protest but still possessing too strong a will to be controlled. Then she turned her cruel green eyes toward the slumped figures of Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. _Yes, _she thought, _yes I can still manipulate._

Jeriko watched his mistress and, as if he was inside her head, he saw the plan forming.

************************************************************************

"She is Sailor Moon once again," Yaten commented lazily, "She has left you again for Mamoru."

"No, she couldn't have…" Seiya whispered but he was starting to believe it. The energy he was sensing, the pure ball of silver energy, was moving toward the golden flicker of energy he had always sensed from Mamoru.

"Seiya it's useless to dwell here, to stay here when we have no purpose," Taiki said matter of factly, "Let's go back Seiya, where Kakyuu-hime is waiting for our return."

"I want to see her one more time, to hear from her whether she is really doing this or not…" Seiya said, words pouring out of his mouth without thought.

Taiki met Yaten's gaze. They were asking each other the same thing. _What if she still accepts him?_ But neither, not the cunning Yaten nor the intelligent Taiki had an answer to this fateful question.

Seiya left for the car, and they nonetheless followed in his wake.

************************************************************************

"Sailor Saturn…" Sailor Moon asked the young senshi in sheer nervousness.

"Trust me Sailor Moon, she isn't that powerful…" Sailor Saturn assured, "Her only weapon is the element of surprise."

"Okay…if you say so…"

"Sailor Moon, for God's sake stop being such a chicken!" Sailor Mars exclaimed in utter frustration.

"Okay, okay, I am sorry…" Sailor Moon replied but made a face when Mars turned away. Mercury giggled but Jupiter hushed her. Venus didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, on the count of three…" Jupiter told Pluto, "One…two…three…" WHAM! They broke open the door…and faced utter silence.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Mars said quietly.

"It's an odd feeling…" Saturn agreed.

"Yeah, the jitters!" Venus said and Mars shot her an annoyed look. They spread out and searched but Pluto already knew that Kyorikara and Jeriko weren't there and neither were their hostages.

"Where could they be?" Sailor Moon wondered slightly confused. Just then Seiya, Yaten and Taiki burst in.

"Seiya…" Sailor Moon said softly.

"And look he brought along his _pals._" Mars snickered a bit. Seiya didn't pay attention to her but she received scowls from both Taiki and Yaten.

"Why are you all here?" Saturn swung her staff toward them. The blade was pointed at Seiya throat.

"Saturn no!" Sailor Moon broke in but Pluto quieted her with a look.

"We…wanted to help…whatever way we can…" Seiya said looking at the blade closely.

"We do not need your help!" Saturn pressed the staff closer, while the girls watched with open mouths. Seiya backed a bit.

"Please…" he started but Saturn swung the staff very close to hitting him.

"No!" she fumed, "You will only get in our way! Your powers are gone, you will endanger yourself and us too…you need to leave!"

"I can help you," Seiya said slowly, "I can help you find Mamoru…"

"Mercury can do that very well." Jupiter added nodding toward Mercury who had taken out her computer and was busy typing furiously with her visor and computer. Sailor Moon wanted to run to Seiya but she knew better, despite Venus's hand gripping her arm in restraint. Mars was staring daggers at the boys.

"Saturn…" Mercury started, "I cannot, it's guarded very well…We may need his help after all." Slowly Saturn lowered her staff.

"Tell me, how do you posses the ability to find Mamoru?" Pluto asked.

"I can sense Mamoru's energy because he is the guardian of this planet. The essence of the planet and Mamoru's are very similar. Even when we first arrived, Mamoru was the first we sensed." Seiya said slowly. Yaten nodded in agreement.

"Alright then you will lead us." Pluto replied, "Sailor Moon, shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure…" Sailor Moon averted her eyes from Seiya's and looked around Mamoru's apartment. There was a picture of her and Chibi-Usa along with him. She loved Chibi-Usa, and as Chibi-Usa's father he mattered to her very much. Although she tried not to think about the fact that she just might be erasing Chibi-Usa from existence. She followed Seiya and his two friends along with the rest of the senshi.

************************************************************************

Seiya led them to an old abandoned temple. It was in ruins. The marble walls were cracked and the floor was full of dirt. The tiles were broken and at some places tufts of grass were poking out. Vines covered some of the walls and leaves from fall over the years were spread all over the ground.

"How sad…" Mars commented. She hated it when people didn't give temples proper care and respect.

"Yes, it is sad," Venus commented. Mars looked at her, sure she was going to find mockery in Venus's eyes, but Venus looked as sad as Mars felt. Saturn turned to Seiya and the other guys.

"You may not come in," she commanded, "It's not safe for you."

"But…" Seiya started only to be stopped by Sailor Moon.

"Please, Seiya, stay here," she pleaded.

"I…"

"Promise me you will stay here…?" She asked.

"I…" He hesitated again, "Alright, I promise I will stay here." Sailor Moon gave him a watery smile and led everyone in.

Mars entered last. She was looking around, for any signs of her friends or enemies. Suddenly she saw a light, a fire burning in one of the rooms. She slowly walked toward the light, but stopped and looked at her friends. She thought of asking Venus to come along, but decided against it. Walking toward the burning fire in the room, she saw that there was a familiar figure in there.

"Mamoru-san!" she gasped. She walked in faster. And as soon as she stepped in, Mars who never made petty mistakes, realized that she had made the stupidest mistake. A chill had started at her feet, enveloped her whole being and her vision went dark before she could call for help.

Venus was the first to notice.

"Where is Mars?" she asked everyone. No one had seen her.

"Wasn't she behind you, Venus?" Mercury asked.

"Yes, she was…" Venus's eyes were filled with worry, "She is not replying to the communicator!"

"We should search for her," Jupiter said firmly.

"Yes," Sailor Moon agreed, "Mercury go with Venus and see if you can find her. See if you can trace her energy. We will continue looking for the others." As they moved on Venus and Mercury broke off. 

"This temple is so cold, so big…" Venus shivered, "She could be anywhere."

"Don't worry," Mercury smiled, "We'll find her." The others had moved on very far now.

"Oh Mars…" Venus shivered again. Suddenly her eyes wandered to a figure standing on the roof. A figure with dark hair bellowing behind it in the wind.

"Mercury look!!" Venus pointed and mercury followed her gaze.

"Where?" Mercury saw no such thing.

"It's Mars…!" Venus said and ran toward the figure. There were chills running down her spine constantly. Mercury ran after her to stop her. Venus jumped up to the roof followed by a frantic Mercury.

"Venus stop!" Mercury said and when Venus turned to look back mercury could see that her lips were blue and she was shivering.

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked and suddenly she felt herself shivering.

"The temperature here is drastically dropping…" she whispered to Venus, who in turn nodded.

"We'll be okay…" Venus whispered as hers and Mercury's vision went blank.

************************************************************************

"This place gives me the shivers!" Jupiter said to Sailor Moon, "Let's go back and see if Venus and Mercury found Mars yet."

"No," Pluto replied, "I fear they haven't."

"What!?" Jupiter stared in shock at her.

"We must be on our guard, anything could happen." Was her only reply and they kept walking on. Suddenly they heard a shriek. Jupiter has walked into a thick vine and tripped. Her leg was bleeding ferociously due to the thorns on the vine.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Sailor Moon sat down in front of her, "Are you okay?"

"I think I…" Jupiter gasped in pain, "Broke my leg…"

"Is it very bad…?" Sailor Moon asked worried.

"Yes…I think…" Jupiter replied and Saturn sat down in front of her.

"I can heal it," she replied looking at the twisted leg.

"Thank you…" Jupiter replied and suddenly fainted. Saturn healed the leg slowly.

"Why did she faint?" Sailor Moon asked in panic.

"Too much pain, I believe." Pluto said, "I will stay with her until she wakes up. You and Saturn go on." Saturn nodded and got up, leaving with Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gave one last glance at her two friends and then walked on.

Pluto watched the Princess and Saturn walk away.

"I know you are here Kyorikara," she whispered into the air, "What cruel method have you been using to capture the scouts?" Looking down at Jupiter, she saw that the girl was shivering. Her lips had turned blue.

__

You were always the smart one, Pluto, but now you fall into my trap as well…Came a whisper in the air.

The last thing Pluto saw was the frozen body of Jupiter next to her before her own body was taken over by the chill.

************************************************************************

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long!!!!! *falls onto ground* Gomen Nasai!!! There is one more chap and I will try to get it out soon!!


	11. Pain And Priorities

****

A/N Well here is another chapter. Sorry for everyone who was waiting. I am a bit busy to keep updating fast. Hope you guys like it. Please R/R.

************************************************************************

Saturn had an eerie feeling of loss, as if she had just lost the battle. But she knew as long as Sailor Moon was with them, there was no losing. She looked at the form of Sailor Moon in front of her. There were slight hints of Usagi in that form, but slight hints of Serenity as well. Hotaru, although, saw that that Usagi and Serenity were very alike. All the confidence Usagi had was a potrayel of Serenity, but confidence had always been Usagi's strength as well, although scarcely shown. Fear was Usagi's weakness, but Hotaru was sure that the only reason Serenity was seen as fearless was because she did not show her fear. Serenity kept it deep inside her, but now the fear had come forward in Usagi.

"Saturn…This feels so…confusing…" Sailor Moon whispered, as if talking any louder would bring wrath of any sort upon them.

"Maybe we should turn around…" Saturn suggested and Sailor Moon nodded, turning around, but gasped when she did so.

Behind them, there was fog developing. There were trees, and hills, and trees, but no sign of a temple…

"What…?!" Sailor Moon was clearly panicking. They turned back the way they were walking and saw a cave.

"This is sickening…"

"Sailor Moon, its illusions. You must trust your instincts." Hotaru told her firmly.

"Yes, my instincts…" she nodded and stepped into the cave, into the dark, and toward her fears.

************************************************************************

"What if they need help?" Seiya asked irritated.

"My answer is still the same one I gave you the last five times you asked that question," Yaten told him impatiently.

"We should go in."

"No, Seiya!" Taiki snapped. He was losing his cool.

"Why not? Let's just go in! How far could they have gone! It's a temple! It can't be that big!" Seiya almost yelled.

"You risk your life, if you want, but I am staying right here," Yaten told him, "They can take care of themselves, when will you learn that?"

"I am going in!" Seiya said getting up from the curb he was sitting on, but Taiki grabbed his arm. Yaten reclined against a tree.

"No, Seiya, think reasonably," Taiki said, "You will be a…distraction to her."

"Taiki, Taiki…" Yaten started, his eyes closing lazily, "People don't learn until they are taught by experience. Let him go. Let him learn. If he survives, at least we can say 'I told you so…'"

Taiki shook his head, and looked at Seiya, waiting for response…

"I don't care…" Seiya wrenched his arm free, "I will go in, and if I die, at least it will be with the knowledge that she loved me." With that he walked into the temple without hesitation. Taiki looked warily at Yaten.

"I value my life," Yaten told him stubbornly.

"Yes, but you value Seiya even more," Taiki smirked, knowing they'd eventually have to go after Seiya.

************************************************************************

__

Sailor Moon…

"Did you hear that?" Sailor Moon asked Saturn.

"No…" Saturn replied, looking around.

__

Come to me if you want your friends, come to me…

"There it was again!"

"What did you hear?" Saturn asked.

"So slight, but a voice, asking me to come to it…to save my friends…"

"Which way did it come from?" Saturn asked coming on full alert, holding her staff up ready to hit anything.

"Let me hear once more…"

Silence…utter silence…then…

__

Freezing the darkness inside…I am freezing the darkness inside you…It will kill you…

And they took off running to the direction it came from.

************************************************************************

The form of Sailor Moon loomed in front of Kyorikara.

"Well, well, little princess, you made it…"

"Who is there!?" The panic was clear in the cracking voice.

"Sailor Moon do you see something?" Saturn voice rang out in the fog.

"I heard a voice, so clear, as if in front of me…" Sailor Moon reached out in front of, grasping empty space.

"Oh, Sailor Moon, you cannot even see the obvious!" Kyorikara called out. The expressions on both of the scouts changed.

"Who is there?" Saturn yelled, coming in front of Sailor Moon, as if to protect her.

"Today, my little Saturn, you will not be able to protect your princess, today your princess is going to be mine." Kyorikara laughed, as the fog cleared. They were in a broken temple again.

"You!" Sailor Moon seethed.

"Yes, me, surprised?" Kyorikara asked arching an eyebrow, "Oh wait, you haven't met me yet, that was the future I believe…"

"Leave here, give me back my friends, or you shall suffer the consequences!" she ventured on bravely, and Kyorikara applauded her bravery silently.

"Maybe you need to see your friends, to get more strength," and then with the smile of a serpent Kyorikara gestured to the shadows behind her.

Sailor Moon squinted, and then she saw horror. She saw her friends, each of their faces frozen in horror, their bodies frozen in ice, their expressions solemn yet pleading. Pleading to be spared, pleading for others. Jupiter's limp expression, Pluto's hard resistant one, Mercury's confused one, Mar's shocked one, Venus's wistful one…each one carrying a meaning, each one bringing tears.

"Sailor Moon, we can still help them…" Saturn started but a shrill scream escaped her mouth as two hands clasped her neck, choking her, pulling her back.

"Saturn!" Sailor Moon turned around to strike the attacker, only to find herself face to face with Mamoru. He looked gaunt, as if not fed for days. His skin was pale, the colour of lemons, and his eyes…they were the most horrible sight of all, they were dead. His lips curled into a thin smile, and he pulled Saturn into the shadows as Sailor Moon gaped at him.

"Oh little princess you cannot do anything. You are broken." Kyorikara snickered. Sailor Moon looked up at her.

"I swear…!" Sailor Moon spoke with determination, tears stains on her face, "I swear you will pay for this!"

"Oh I am scared…!" Kyorikara laughed but her attention was diverted as Jeriko voice in her mind reported that three figures were coming toward them.

************************************************************************

Sailor Moon felt weak, as if all the energy had been sucked out of her like a vacuum. She felt a void inside herself. Looking at her frozen friends gave her sudden chills herself, and she did not know how to go on but right then Mamoru appeared before her, only this time she was ready to strike him if she had to.

But for a second his eyes lit up, a pleading crossed his face, and one word was uttered from his thin lips…

"Usako…"

"Fool!" Kyorikara screamed, causing Sailor Moon to jump in shock. A beam of light shot from Kyorikara's hand and hit Mamoru. His eyes went wide, his features were shocked, and his hand was reaching. He was reaching for her, for Usagi, but Usagi was not there any longer for him. Sailor Moon watched as her former lover fell onto her feet, not breathing, not moving. And she felt pity, not remorse, but pity. Not a tear fell from her eyes for this man her eyes were dry. And she felt guilt. She felt guilt and pity pierce her heart and she felt so very alone.

"No, Usagi!" she heard a voice call her. Turning around she saw Seiya, and Yaten and Taiki, only Yaten was supporting the badly injured Taiki. Seiya had a gash across his forehead. Yaten's face was covered with cuts.

"No, No! Fools! Stop interfering! You're ruining it! No!" Just then a man appeared behind Yaten, hitting him in the back with electricity. Seiya looked away from Usagi in surprise and then everything went in slow motion.

A beam pierced Seiya's body, his eyes widened more in shock then in pain. He looked back at Usagi, his eyes locking with hers. And then he fell. Fell to the ground. There was a loud thud. Usagi heard an ear-piercing wail, and was surprised to know it came from her mouth. And then she found it, that little glowing light of hope inside her. A surge of energy like none other she had ever felt.

Her pigtails whipped around her body as she turned her tear stained face to Kyorikara.

"You…" she whispered. Kyorikara did not hear her, nor did she pay attention.

"You!" Sailor Moon yelled, "You…will…pay!" Kyorikara snapped her attention back to Sailor Moon as silver beams of light engulfed her form. For about 2 seconds Sailor Moon heard shouts and yells, of people in pain, and then she lost that glimmer of hope and she fell toward the ground…

__

I did it…I embraced the knife of ice…Incoherent thoughts filled her mind and then with a sickening thud she fell into oblivion.

************************************************************************

As Usagi opened her eyes, she found herself on the cold temple floor. Suddenly she remembered her friends. She tried to bolt up but that caused waves of pain to go through her entire body.

Groaning she righted her limbs and sat up straighter. Looking around she could make out figures on the ground. Then she hard her name being called. Turning around she saw Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi! You did it! But Mamoru! He's not moving! Do something!" tears were running down her small face, a mirror of almost Usagi's own face. Despite her pain Usagi struggled up to go with Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi! Chibi-Usa!" They turned to see Ami running toward them and an injured Makoto limping with the help of Minako and Rei. 

"Guys…"Usagi whispered, falling to her knees. Ami rushed to her side.

"It's okay, everyone is okay, don't worry about it." Ami told her gently. Everyone ignored Chibi-Usa for the minute.

"Where is Setsuna and Hotaru? And Michiru and Haruka?" Usagi asked.

"We're here!" Hotaru said. She was struggling to support Michiru. While Setsuna was holding Haruka up on her feet.

"Oh…and Mamoru…?" Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa.

"He's here! Come!" Chibi-Usa tugged on her hand and Usagi limply followed. Then she saw a body, Mamoru's body. She remembered the beam and shuddered. Hotaru set Michiru onto Ami and rushed toward them. Looking down at Mamoru, she smiled.

"No worries, he is alive." She closed her eyes, scrunching her eyebrows together and a glow appeared at her. Usagi realized she was healing Mamoru. Trying to bring him to stable state. That probably meant he had been at the edge of death, but she had only said he was okay to calm Chibi-Usa down. The colour slowly returned to Mamoru's features and Hotaru let the healing stop, her breath rushing out and her face strained. 

Usagi sighed, relieved. But then it hit her. Seiya, the beam, the thud…her yelling…light…and pain. Her heart constricted in pain again as she looked around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked.

"Seiya!" she gasped. _Please be here, please be here!_ She ran to look around when she heard a voice.

"Wait!" she turned to look at Yaten and Taiki, carrying Seiya between them. Their eyes were bloodshot and their expressions dead.

__

No! She ran to them as they placed Seiya on the ground. She leaned over her love, running her fingers down his cheek.

"Seiya!" she yelled, "Wake up! Please wake up!" Everyone stared at her. Chibi-Usa was shocked.

"Tell me he's okay!" she begged Taiki and Yaten, "please tell me he's okay!"

"He's gone…" Yaten told her, softly, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"No!" her body shook in sobs as Yaten's word sunk in, "No! Please no! Seiya come back! Please come back!"

She heard the girls gasp. Yaten and Taiki pulled away from her. She saw that her hands on Seiya's shoulders were glowing and so was the rest of her body. But right then she didn't care.

"Seiya…" she whispered at first tears sliding down her cheek, then she screamed toward the sky, as if to call come force to help her.

"SEIYA!!" Her shrill voice rang toward everyone and for a second time that day she saw everything cover with light and then she lost consciousness.

************************************************************************

Minako watched Usagi's limp body on the hospital bed. There were IV on her arm. Next to her stood Rei. Ami was with Michiru and Haruka and Hotaru and Setsuna were with Makoto. Chibi-Usa was with Mamoru. Taiki and Yaten were with Seiya.

Before Usagi had gone unconcious, her body had glowed. And then a light had shot from Usagi's body to Seiya's. That's when Seiya had coughed and started to breathe again while Usagi had collapsed. It had been living hell for the girls, who at one point thought that Usagi had placed her life into Seiya.

But then Ami had realized that Usagi was still breathing. And things had calmed down. It had also been very hard to convince the hospital why there were so many injuries without having any sort of real injuries, like broken bones or such. Except for Makoto, everyone else seemed too weird to be actually been injured. But Chibi-Usa had used her magic to fool half the staff, including Ami's mother.

For now things were in control. Minako looked at Rei, who was obviously having the same thoughts. But they both knew it would be very hard to work things out between Usagi, Mamoru, and Seiya once they were all awake. Sighing, Minako looked back at Usagi frail body and kept her mind blank.

************************************************************************

Mamoru had woken with the sight if Chibi-Usa and Hotaru by him.

"Chibi-Usa!" he gasped, "How come…why are you here?"

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered quietly then ran and hugged him. Hugging her back, he gave Hotaru a confused look. She smiled weakly in return.

"There has been a lot going on, Mamoru-san." She told him. Chibi-Usa opened her mouth to speak, but Hotaru quieted her with a pull on her arm.

"What do you mean?" He frowned, "Where is Usagi? What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You had been possesed by an enemy of future Usagi, Serenity. Chibi-Usa came back to warn us about her and to help us. Usagi was injured after the battle. She is okay now, but resting. You'll see her soon enough." She explained slowly.

"Oh god…" he slumped back against his pillow, "She must have gone through so much alone…and I wasn't there to help her."

"It doesn't matter!" Chibi-Usa blurted out before Hotaru could do anything, "She doesn't need you anymore! Oh Mamo-chan!" She collapsed, sobbing.

"What happened? What does she mean?" He asked Hotaru, wide eyed.

"I…I cannot explain this well…You must wait till Usagi comes and ask her about this." She explained hesitantly.

Mamoru just stared at Hotaru's solemn eyes and Chibi-Usa did not seem to contribute any more. He knew he had to wait for Usagi.

************************************************************************

Seiya groaned as he felt pain shooting through his body. He slowly opened his eyes to the blinding fluorescent lights. His memory was a big fuzz. He couldn't remember anything at the moment. Suddenly Taiki's face loomed on top of him.

"Welcome to the world of the living," he smiled. Seiya managed a weak smile, and looked around instantly for Yaten.

"He went to grab a bite," Taiki said, as if reading his mind.

"Oh…" suddenly his memory kicked in place, "And Usagi?"

"She's resting," Taiki told him gently. Just then Yaten walked in with a cup of coffee and big cookie.

"Oh good, he's awake," Yaten said as soon as he entered, "Bout time too. He'll have to face that Mamoru guy soon enough. Hotaru said he's awake too. Usagi should be up and about soon. Ami said that we can leave in a couple of days if we want."

"Oh," Seiya thought, his mind wandering. Mamoru was awake. That meant Usagi had to make a choice again. He closed his eyes as Yaten and Taiki talked about the girls. He wished he had died, because he was afraid she'd choose him again. Life was so unfair.

************************************************************************

****

A/N Gomen nasai…I keep saying just one more chap, but it keeps dragging on and on. I'll try to finish it soon. Sorry about the lame battle scene. I am a bit sick of these sorta battles. Please R/R.


	12. The Curse Is Over

****

A/N Yay last chap! Enjoy and thanks for reading. Hope you like the ending.

************************************************************************

Usagi sighed while Minako watched her carefully.

"You can't stall forever!" Rei shot at her, irritated.

"Okay, will you shut it?" Usagi snapped, "Why don't you try to choose between the father of your daughter and the one you love? I am sure it'd be easy for you, heartless as you are!" But she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Well then…" Rei's eyes hardened with hurt "If that is what you think then I'll leave you be…" she turned around to leave.

"No Rei-chan!" Usagi called, tears welling up in her eyes, "Please don't leave! I didn't mean it!"

"Rei…" Minako called softly.

"What!?" Rei snapped at the poor girl.

"You know she didn't mean it, why are you making her go through more then she can take? She needs you and you know it." Minako smiled weakly. Rei's shoulders hunched and she sighed.

"I am truly sorry…" Usagi whispered, afraid of the other girl's reaction.

"Well, I'll make you pay for this later, but right now we got bigger things to worry about," Rei told her.

"Thanks…" Usagi smiled, amazed at how big Rei's heart was and regretting what she had said once again.

"Well?" Minako looked at Usagi.

"What do you guys think I should do?" Usagi asked.

"Well…" Rei searched for this right words, "Do what will…keep you happy…because killing yourself slowly won't help."

"Yeah, I agree," Minako replied, "Do what your heart says."

"But…my hearts so…selfish…" Usagi said softly.

"No, that's not true. For all my life that I've known you, it's your mind that's selfish, not your heart. Because your mind wants what's right for you and your heart wants what's right for the people you love. All the decisions you have ever made with your heart have always been right."

Usagi looked and saw Makoto on crutches. Ami was right behind her.

"Guys…" Usagi whispered, "What is worse? Hurting your daughter or your lover?" No one answered her. No one knew the answer.

************************************************************************

****

Epilogue

"It's been so long…" Usagi smiled, "Seems like it had never happened…Well bye then, and take care." Usagi hugged Haruka. Michiru had already disappeared after their hug.

"Yeah, see you…Neko," Haruka grinned at Usagi then turned away to find Michiru. Usagi had never felt so free in her life.

Minako had left to live in England and Haruka and Michiru were leaving for Europe to visit Minako and have a little vacation. Ami had left for America for her University Scholarship and Makoto was teaching cooking to make extra money for the restaurant she was going to open soon. Rei had taken over the shrine completely, but refused to be a priestess. Setsuna had disappeared. Hotaru had, by some magic, come back to her normal age so now she was studying to become a nurse.

Usagi took a deep breath and thought about going home to her husband. To Seiya. She had followed her heart and told Mamoru that it wasn't possible for her to go back. At first so much was bleak, but Setsuna had assured Usagi that Chibi-Usa's life wouldn't change at all because the two timelines didn't effect each other since the battle with Kyorikara had never occurred in Serenity's timeline.

It had taken both Mamoru and Chibi-Usa a while to get used to everything, but life had gone on. Mamoru was studying medicine and Usagi knew he was all right, although they never came face to face. Mamoru met Rei occasionally and through her Usagi knew he was okay. Chibi-Usa still visited, but more as a friend then anything else. Things were still hard but they were better then they had been a year ago.

Yaten and Taiki had stayed on earth with Seiya and Kakyuu had visited twice already. They were still pretty famous as it was, but still they had a hard time adjusting. They weren't part of their planet's council any longer but as former respected members of the council they were all still allowed visiting. Seiya was planning to take Usagi for a visit there soon.

Usagi had always though she had been under a curse, but she never realized that all her friends were under their own curses. They all had to choose between what they wanted and what they were needed for. Now it felt like they were all free. They all could choose their own destiny. She knew she had made the right decision. Breathing in the clear Tokyo air, Usagi walked home, humming to herself. Passing by, people looked at her and smiled, envying the way the young blond woman was so content and happy in her life.

****

The End

************************************************************************

****

A/N Thanks to anyone and everyone who read. Love you all! Please R/R one last time and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ciao!


End file.
